


Stockholm (Larry AU)

by lovelylovebites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylovebites/pseuds/lovelylovebites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stockholm Syndrome, when the hostage develops passionate feelings for their captor. However, Harry was the captor in this situation not the captive. But that didn't stop the curly-haired boy from falling for his forbidden hostage. He was given such one simple job, to kidnap and keep the richest man in Britain, Louis William Tomlinson, and he couldn't even do that without falling hopelessly in love with him. But the chance of Louis reciprocating those feelings are slim to none, because all he hopes for is a way to escape. Maybe, just maybe, somewhere along the way, Harry could make Louis feel the same. Maybe, Louis could fall for his captor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~

BEEP BEEP.

The alarm rang for the third time that morning after several attempts at quieting that annoying noise. It was already 8 in the morning and Harry had to be at Mr. Samuel's office in an hour. He unwillingly got out of his tattered old bed, folding up the thin sheets he had used the night before to keep warm which over time had been sprawled all over his double sized mattress.

He grabbed a pair of black jeans and old dress shirt he found in the back of his closet, the shirt that he probably hadn't worn in over 2 years, and didn't even know he had. He decided not to take a shower, not in the mood for cold water to practically give him hypothermia, and just slipped into his picked out clothes. It was his best attempt to look professional, even though he probably just looked like another wannabe 19 year old, trying his best to impress and get the job.

He examined himself in the mirror, immediately noticing his extremely greasy hair that had now evolved more into waves than the bouncy curls he usually wore. Maybe a shower would've been a good idea, seeing as it would've been his first in about 3 days. It's not that he was unhygienic; it's just that he really couldn't afford to shower; he was already short on rent, he couldn't overdo his water bill too. There wasn't any time to change his mind now, so he put on his old beige fedora to tame his locks. After grabbing his scuffed up brown shoes, he headed out of his ratty old flat, making sure to lock it.

He didn't have an option than to take the 30 minute walk to Mr. Samuel's office. At least for once it was sunny in London making it the ideal weather to spend outside. He liked talking strolls, it helped clear his mind, helped him escape his pathetic life for even just a couple hours.

He walked looking down at his feet as he walked; they were awfully big when you really take the time to notice them. His hands squeezed into the front pockets of his skin tight jeans that somehow managed to fit over his long legs, trying to warm himself up from the wind that was violently blowing. It was sunny, but that doesn't mean it's not as cold as it would be on any other autumn day, and being him, he only owned one winter jacket that would look far too crazy to be worn now. It wasn't all bad though, the cold motivated him to walk a bit faster and before he knew it he was standing in the front doorway of the interview building.

He walked in, immediately relieved from the warmth coming from the heater by the door, and proceeded to check in with the receptionist. "I'm Harry Styles, I'm looking for Mr. Derek Samuels. I'm here for a job interview with him". The blond at the desk gave him the way up to his office. Harry's destination was on the third floor, so he headed straight up, deciding to take the stairs rather than the elevator. Once reaching the waiting room he thought to sit down, and wait patiently on the couch, watching the news that was put on and just awaiting his turn to be called in.

There were either no other people that were applying for the job, or they had already given their interview. Either way he sat all by himself in complete silence, aside from the background noise coming from news anchors on TV. As far as he knew the job was for a secretary for Mr. Samuels. It wasn't a very well paying job from what he knew, but with his lack of credentials and post-secondary education, this was one of the only jobs he had a chance at.

Twenty minutes later, he was called in by a deep voice of a middle aged man. He entered the room, as the previous potential-hire walked out in disappointment; he must not have done so well. Harry took a seat across from his future boss, like he was told to, as the man began talking. He asked about Harry's life, past, future, rather casual questions for a job interview though, earning vague responses from the 19 year old; he didn't want to give away too much of his personal desolate life. 

"So have I got the job?" Harry hopefully asked the employer sitting in front of him. He was new to formal interviews, so he clearly didn't know never to ask a question like that.

"The secretary job?" Derek asked as Harry nodded. "No. Son, you need far more education and experience for that" He continued clearly upsetting Harry. He had been looking for a job for months now, and was in desperate need, seeing as his bank account was almost empty.

"Sir please, I'll do anything. I need this job" Harry begged, his eyes getting slightly watery. He had always been an overly emotional person.

"Calm down. Maybe not this job, but I do have another job for you...or rather a task for you" He answered warily. He paused for a second, earning a nod from Harry to hurry up with the offer. "Harry, I looked a bit into your past, and I found some interesting records. Some criminal records"

Harry's eyes widened at the words that just left his potential boss's lips, and a gulp made its way down his throat. How could he possibly know about that? It was all forgotten, the records were destroyed and everyone said they would never utter a word of it ever again.

He was never in prison, although he should've been, he went to juvenile detention, seeing as he was under 18 at the time, and the memories of that were wiped off the face of the earth. Then how is it possible Mr. Samuels knew?

"It's not the most earnest job, but it pays well" Mr. Samuels said earning all of Harry's attention once again. He needed all the money he could get.

"What is it exactly? Is it illegal?"

"It is...Do you know Louis Tomlinson?" His boss asked. Of course Harry knew him, the whole world did. He was a businessman at the age of 21. One of the richest people in the world, maybe even richer than the Queen. Not to mention he was gorgeous, having the attention of every girl and several guys as well. He made Harry's life look even worst, and completely unaccomplished. "I need you to 'steal' him" He finished, with air quotes around 'steal'.

"I don't think I understand" Harry replied confusedly.

"Abduct him. Kidnap him. Hold him hostage, just for a couple days, until his people give us the ransom" He answered Harry's queries, nonchalantly.

"You want me to KIDNAP him?" He shouted from the shock. How could someone ask that? Moreover how could someone do that? It was practically impossible, with all the security that rich guy walks around with. Harry needed the money but this was immoral and inhuman and his mother did not raise him like this. He turned to walk out of the office but stopped abruptly as his employer's voice spoke again.

"It'll pay £500,000". Harry was stunned. To him that was all the money in the world, all the money he needed. If he got that, he would never have to work or worry about anything ever again. The temptation of the money intrigued him.

"Why are you asking me to do it?"

"I've seen your records; it's a piece of cake for you". Those words bothered him so much. Yes, what he did in the past was much worse but it was an accident that he didn't want to be haunted for, for the rest of his life.

"I'm not saying I would...but if I did. What exactly would I have to do?" He asked, wanting to know the full of it before completely agreeing or denying anything.

"We would first steal him; kidnap him, whatever you want to call it. I have bought a flat on the outskirts of Stockholm, and that's where you will hold him hostage. We'll make the call, asking for £1,000,000 which is really no amount for a billionaire like him. We'll also warn them not to call the police, or else-" He explained.

"But what would my exact job be?" He asked hoping to cut this short.

'You would just abduct him; however you want to do that; keep him at the flat until the money comes. Hold him there, and take perfect care of him, not letting anything harm him, not even a scratch. Once we get the money...your job is done" He explained casually yet he made it so appealing. 

It was cruel to do that someone, to hold them against their will, torture them for their money, and let them lead a miserable life until they are rescued. Harry already knew what it was like to be part of such a depressing and worthless life, he didn't want to see someone else going through pain like his. He wasn't a bad person just because of his accidental corrupted past, he wanted to change his image and his reputation, and doing something like this, would definitely not help that.

But then again, he so desperately needed the money. He was on the verge of poverty, barely able to meet his basic needs. His parents kicked him out of the house long ago because he had to go to juvie not planning on taking him back, and he's been living off of a handful of cash that won't last too long now. He doesn't own a cellphone, or a TV, or a car, hell he can barely afford the tiny worn out flat he has now. He is constantly worried if he's going to have money to last the next day, or will die of starvation because he can't pay for his daily intake of food. Harry so desperately needed the money, if anything, to stay alive.

He debated this within himself for about 20 minutes, not to mention with pressure and eyes of his potential boss watching and waiting patiently. Mr. Samuels was rather happy that Harry was at least considering this, and if he agreed then it'd take less than one week to make them both rich.

But what did Harry need more? The Morals or the Money?

"I'll do it" Harry said after a while, trying to fake confidence and assurance.

"You start as soon as you want, whenever you can get your hands on him. The sooner the better though, but also at quiet time for him. Here's a phone where I'll contact you. Here's the key to your car, which you'll probably need, it's the Range Rover parked outside. And here's the key to the flat where he'll be staying with you. It has everything you'll possibly need. Move in whenever you want" Mr. Samuels rushed out, hugging the young boy and handing him the iPhone and the keys, as he sent him off.

Harry was excited, a phone, a car, a new place to live with everything he could ever want. This was definitely going to change his life, maybe make it a bit more desirable for him. He was starting to be glad he took it.

But he had no idea what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~~~

There he was, Louis William Tomlinson, ordering his usual Yorkshire tea, no milk, no sugar, at the small cafe down the street from his house, like he's been doing everyday at 6 am for the past two weeks. Or at least as long as Harry's been watching him.

Harry's been keeping a close eye on Louis for a while now, watching his every move, his every habit, but not getting himself seen at all. He liked it that way, he had to know everything about Louis, and know the perfect time to take him. At a time where he was without security, in a small unknown place, without a crowd to witness the crime. This cafe was the perfect location.

The boy hid in the alley next to the building, pulling up to hood of his battered old black jacket, trying to hide his recognizable curly locks. He also pulled the collar up, trying to hide his facial features as best as possible, but still keeping his eyes peeled. He crouched on the ground in the small passage, the new dirt stains from the ground adding to the several that were sprawled on his jeans, as he tried to hide to the best of his ability. Harry was a big guy, it was hard for him not to get seen, but he tried.

After seconds, Louis exited the coffee shop, making it obvious by the ringing of the bell that sounded as the door opened. He waltzed down the walkway, oblivious to the 19 year old hiding only steps away, with a rag sprayed with sleeping gas, ready to steal him. Harry walked right behind Louis, holding his breath trying not to make a sound from the close proximity.

In the blink of an eye, the younger boy had suffocated the older boy with the knockout gas, watching him faint with a struggle in his arms. He looked around to make sure no one had seen him, even though they were the only two that littered the road at 6 am. He picked up Louis with ease, resting his arms behind his neck and knees, and dragging him to his newly owned Range Rover, the sole car parked on the empty street.

His intention was to roughly drop the unconscious boy in the back seat, but he couldn't force himself to be so coarse with Louis. His gorgeous face and feminine figure evoked a bit of delicate and careful handling. So he gently laid the fragile boy in the back seat, making sure to buckle him up, as best as he could, making sure he wouldn't fall.

He got to the driver's seat in the car, turning it on and driving off right away, knowing the small amount of gas he'd inhaled won't hold Louis unconscious for too long. He drove fast, yet carefully, through the 40 minute ride, looking back every couple minutes to assure Louis's safety.

Once he reached the new flat, he gently picked up Louis, same way as before, and took him up to their temporary home. He walked into the flat, being greeted by the lavish living room, and walked down the hall to the room Louis would be staying in, the room that was supposed to be Harry's but then again, Louis would need the master bedroom far more than him. If Louis was going to be held against his will, at least he should be comfortable. He laid him gently on the soft king sized bed, propping Louis's head up on the fluffed pillow and tucking him in like he would to a 4 year old. He forced himself to walk out and leave the precious angelic figure, locking the door from the outside like he was told to.

"Derek, I got him, he's in the bedroom right now" Harry said on his new iPhone to his boss. He was told to call him once the first phase was done. 

"Good job, I knew I could trust you. I'll make the call to his people and let you know when they'll pick him up and drop off the money" He replied smugly. He seemed really happy, but with him about to get £500,000, Harry understood exactly what he was going through, considering he was pretty excited too.

Harry waited for the sound of a scream or a crash, notifying him the Louis was awake, but he never heard it. Six hours later, once Harry had cleaned, done his laundry, ate breakfast and made lunch, he started to get worried. Louis should've been up, he didn't inhale too much of the gas, he should've gained consciousness by now. Negative thoughts were racing through Harry's mind, what if something happened to Louis?

He couldn't afford for Louis to be harmed in any way. It would ruin his job, he wouldn't get his money. Not to mention a completely innocent human being would've been in grave danger.

After he swallowed his lunch as fast as he could, he went to the master bedroom to check up on Louis. He pulled up his hood once again, and his collar, not wanting the hostage to know his identity. Gently unlocking the door, while balancing the plate of tacos he'd made for Louis, he walked in, the door automatically locking behind him. The sight he saw was a surprise. Louis was wide awake, sitting cross-legged in the bed, staring distantly into mid-air. Harry walked carefully towards the bed, not wanting to draw attention to himself, and set the plate of freshly prepared lunch in front of him. He turned to walk out the door, when the voice of the older boy stopped him.

"Why am I here?" He asked bluntly. It was the first time Harry had heard his voice, and although it was filled with hurt and disappointment, its pureness seemed to give him goosebumps.

"It's my job. We need the money" Harry replied not turning around, and trying to deepen his voice to sound intimidating, also not letting Louis hear his real voice. He walked out, without another word, locking the door from the outside once again.

Louis sat all alone, not touching the food that the younger boy had brought him. He was dying of hunger, being up for a couple hours now; he was in desperate need for water too. However no matter how much the food tempted him, he wouldn't give in. Giving in meant giving up, letting the boy win, might as well give him the money too. But Louis wouldn't give up so easily, he was strong enough to last through this.

The other boy was doing this for money, but if he didn't get the money, Louis would be useless to him, and he would let him go. He couldn't really do anything to Louis; he couldn't hurt him or beat him, that would defeat the purpose of holding him hostage. Louis really had nothing to worry about, as long as the other boy didn't get the money, and resisted all that he was forced.

He looked around the room, searching for something to occupy his time, hopefully something silent. There was a TV but Louis was never the one to be into those pointless reality shows or the over-the-top dramas. Other than that, the bed and the desk in the corner, the room was relatively empty, not leaving Louis with too much to do.

He walked over to the desk and found a blank notepad and a black ink pen lying on top of it. He grabbed the two objects and walked back to the bed, situating himself comfortably against the headboard, as he started to draw.

He loved to draw, it helped him escape his state of mind, and it didn't hurt that he was a true and talented artist either. He moved the pen so effortlessly against the white of the notebook, his hand moving in such a fluid motion, the lines and shapes evolving slowly into a proper drawing. Even Louis didn't know what exactly he was drawing; he just scribbled whatever came to mind.

The harsh lines that made their way across the paper, and the ink that was starting to seep through because of the immense pressure being put on the pen, they were all signs of the anger that was being released into the drawing. He took an overall look at the piece he had created, and he was horrified of what his subconscious mind had come up with.

It was his abductor that was his muse for the creation. Only he was overlapped with dark lines slashed on his face. He made that boy look like such a monster, but then again, to Louis, that's exactly what Harry was. A Monster.

And that's how Harry felt about himself too. He knew that what he did was absolutely wrong and cruel. He knew he was a monster too, it hadn't dawned on him until he saw the poor boy in captivity, and that's why he was collapsed outside Louis's room, bawling his eyes out. He struggled to stifle his cries, not wanting Louis to hear.

Harry was so disgusted with himself; he promised himself he wouldn't do something so terrible after his time in juvie, ever again. And yet, here he was holding hostage one of the richest people in the world. The guilt was eating him alive, the pressure, and the stakes. But he very well knew he couldn't back out of this now. Derek would skin him alive if Harry quit now.

He couldn't return Louis yet, but the least he could do was apologize. He could show he was sorry, that this wasn't his idea, and that he was just a small part of someone else's plan. He could be a bit nicer to Louis, and not make feel so pathetic. 

Harry cautiously opened the door, peeking his head through. He saw Louis just sitting on the bed, so invested in whatever he was writing on that notepad. A rescue letter, no doubt, he assumed. He looked so peaceful and under that small smile that danced upon his lips, he could sense a bit of happiness, making Harry feel a bit better about this whole situation. He didn't pay so much attention to this man until now, his flawless cerulean eyes, his soft brown hair that brushed over them repeatedly the more he pushed it away. He had the focus showing on his face, his pink tongue poking out. He looked adorable. Harry went to sit on the edge of the bed, catching the blue-eyed boy's attention, as the edge of the bed sunk down. 

Louis became apprehensive of Harry's presence, hiding his masterpiece right away, obviously not wanting Harry to see what Louis thought of him.

Truthfully, Louis didn't hate this kid, he knew that this boy beside him was not the mastermind behind this, he actually felt bad for him since he was probably just a pawn in someone else's scheme. 

Louis stared attentively at the boy whose name he still didn't know, the boy he could only identify as green eyed, hooded and covered. He felt a bit vulnerable for the first time since he was taken. He was open to this man's judgment, sitting without a cover for his looks, while he sat opposite with his face covered, only enough space left to be able to see his eyes.

Harry stared right back, hoping something would end the awkward silence that had settled around them. He found it hard to keep eye contact with the feathered hair boy for so long; to face the sorrow in his eyes, which Harry had caused. He couldn't bear to look there and feel guilt and regret that had take form in those deep blue eyes. He let his own drift off, until they landed on the untouched plate of food resting on the other side of the king sized bed. 

"You didn't eat lunch" Harry pointed out subtly, trying not to provoke Louis. He picked up the porcelain plate from the white covers, where it blended in perfectly, and set it down in front of the boy sitting with a pout on his face. 

Louis pushed the plate away again, trying to resist. He'd been keeping track of the time from the clock in his room, and according to that, he hadn't eaten in a good 8 hours. But the boy in front of him wouldn't budge either, as he put the plate right in Louis's lap. 

"I'm not hungry" He said sternly putting the food on the bed and trying to hold up a brave front. Unfortunately, his stomach decided to growl just then, loud enough to be heard throughout the flat.

Harry held onto Louis's chin to stop him from moving it away, as he picked up the taco and held it at Louis's lips. But the older boy wasn't even paying attention. His focus had wandered off on figuring out who the kidnapper was, his looks, his name. 

Louis gently tugged on the collar of the man's shirt that was held up over his face, desperate to see him. He managed to sneak a glance at the boy quickly, his perfect pink lips, his chiseled built jaw, and the soft skin on his cheeks, his faultlessness, before all of it was hidden again. 

It didn't take long for Harry's brief comfort to disappear when his face was exposed. He became alarmed right away, pushing Louis's hand off of his chest, where it had managed to fall when the 21 year old was in a trance from his captor's looks.

"You need to eat" Harry mumbled with a hint of strictness in his voice, after all he did need to take perfect care of Louis, and starving him was not ideal to that. 

Louis once again ignored the words that were still echoing in the room, his only need was to see the captor's beautiful face again. He once again slipped the collar of Harry's shirt back to its rightful place, aching to see his gorgeous features again. "Don't" Louis muttered stopping Harry from hiding under the cover of his shirt. "You're really...pretty" He continued, earning a blush from both boys, Harry because he was flattered, and Louis because he just realized that what he said wasn't the most appropriate thing to say to another guy. 

Harry was feeling over moon in that moment, getting complimented by this handsome boy that sat right in front of him. He tried to speak but was shocked to even utter a single 'Thank You', or try to hide the heat from spreading across his face. He displayed the tiniest of smiles upon his lips, so small that only Louis, who was inches from him, could see it. 

Harry pushed food in his hand closer to Louis, and this time surprisingly Louis took a small bite. He couldn't help but give into the good-looking guy that was feeding him, bite by bite. 

For a while they just stared at each other, while Harry continued to feed his captive. Both boys soaking in each other's beauty. Harry was mesmerized by those oceanic blue eyes, that feathery hair whose fringe fell messily over his forehead, those pair of perfectly pink lips that he imagined to have the softest feeling ever when they were pressed up against his very own. 

Louis was held by the green eyes that gazed at him, those gorgeous parted plump lips, that small smirk that was upon them, that were open enough to show his pearly whites. His hands that were huge, the skin nagging to be felt, the rings that wrapped up his long fingers, that probably had a cool touch to them. He wondered what was under the black hood that covered the top of the green-eyed boy's head.

He lowered the hood, to find a head of the curliest, thickest, brownest hair ever seen. The curls were shaped into perfect ringlets that slightly fell over his green eyes, only to be pushed away by their owner. Louis absentmindedly ran a hand through the boy's hair, and pushed away any attempts to pull the covering back up. 

"You are really good-looking. Don't cover up" Louis whispered, this time choosing a better set of words, to not embarrass himself. 

Harry's cheeks instantly turned bright red from the compliment. He hardly ever got compliments, being alone and unwealthy and all, so he was shocked by Louis's thoughts. He was almost hypnotized by his words and his actions, the hostage's hand still weaving through Harry's hair, which gave him such a euphoric feeling. He answered his name when asked, clearly not aware of his identity being disclosed, still in too much of a daze by the blue-eyed boy and his constant compliments. 

Once the food was finished, Harry was indirectly forced to leave, no matter how much he wanted to just stay and stare at his captive. He was just a supervisor for the boy, just to take care of him, nothing more.

It was true that he'd been observing him for weeks, but never from such a close distance that he was able to see the bright blue in his eyes, or the natural highlights in his hair, or the light scratchy stubble on his face which added so much maturity to his rather child-like behaviour. It was an understatement to say that he found Louis attractive. He found Louis to be the definition of perfection. 

He reluctantly got up and left, leaving Louis alone in the locked room once again. He couldn't get Harry out of his mind, his adorableness, that curly hair, his emerald eyes, the way his cheeks reddened every time a compliment was thrown at him. 

He could tell Harry was flattered, and a bit smitten with him by the way the younger boy was acting. He knew that although Harry had some self control, but it wouldn't be too hard to get him on his own side, allowing him to escape. 

Louis knew there was some way that he could use Harry to his advantage. It was no denying that he was starting to like Harry too, and would be happy with him, but he would be way happier out of this hell hole. Harry was the only one who could get him out, and by the way Harry seemed to cater to Louis's every whim, he could tell it wouldn't be that difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfic is also available on Wattpad by me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~~~

Harry sat comfortably in the living room, his body sprawled out on the leather corner couch. There was complete silence in the entire flat, apart from the movie that was playing on TV that he really gave up on. His eyes were getting heavier by the minute, finding it hard to stay awake in the darkness that filled their home. 

He was just on the edge of consciousness when a loud scream came from the master bedroom, jostling the 19 year old. He brushed his eyes, and looked around, alert for whatever had made the sound. "Harry!" He heard being called. 

He got up from the couch, stretching out his tired limbs as he walked down the hall. He tried to maneuver around the dark corridor, bumping into a few things here and there before he stood outside Louis's room. He reached in his back pocket for the key, unlocked the door, and headed in. 

There in front of him, sat Louis wrapped up in the blankets that were provided for him. A smile danced upon his lips, from seeing Harry's distraught behaviour that was caused by his annoying voice. "I like to have tea before I go to bed...can't sleep without it" Louis demanded playfully to the boy in front of him. 

Honestly, Louis was acting more like a kid who really loved annoying his babysitter rater than a scared and weak hostage, as Harry thought. 

Harry made his way out of the room, towards the kitchen, when he heard the same screeching voice shout again, "No milk, No sugar!" That really wasn't necessary as the kidnapper already knew everything about Louis, right up till how he takes his tea. 

He could never understand how Louis could drink plain tea. Harry had tried it once and was appalled, completely disgusted with the raw and bitter flavour. However, in the past two weeks that Harry had watched Louis, he'd always asked for his tea that way. 

While in the kitchen, the curly-haired lad decided to make himself a cup as well. He walked back to the room balancing the cups in his hand as he opened the door. He placed Louis's tea on his nightstand, and sipped his from his standing position. 

"I'll get you some pyjamas..." Harry trailed, turning around to go to his room, but he was abruptly stopped. 

"No need. I like to sleep naked" Louis smiled without any hesitation or shame. He got up from his bed, turned around making sure Harry didn't get a view of his front, and stripped down, right there and then. He peeled off his shirt, which had managed to collect quite a lot of sweat that day, and wiggled out of his sweatpants. He was left in his Topman boxers, which came off soon enough as well. 

Harry got an eyeful. The way Louis's back muscles flexed and shaped when the shirt was taken off, revealing that soft sun-kissed skin. He caught hold of the tattoos that grazed Louis's right arm as well, the ink pieces really complimenting him. His pants were taken off, and Harry was stunned by the legs that they had previously hidden, so long, lean and beautiful. 

And when those boxers were taken off without shame, Harry was in awe. There was quite a bum under those thick baggy sweatpants. The kind of bottom that any girl would crave to have, big, round, amazing. He couldn't help but imagine it in his grasp, kneading it softly, erupting moans out of Louis. 

He was brought back to reality from his daydreams, when Louis called for Harry to sit beside him. The blanket was now covering his lower half, but leaving his chest and its gorgeous tattoos exposed. Harry's tongue came out of its shell, to wet his lips, an aroused look playing in his eyes. 

Louis seemed to easily notice this...after all...it was his plan. If he is stuck until the green-eyed boy until escape, he might as well get some entertainment and fun out of it.

The way Harry acted at the moment, so flustered, his cheeks gaining their reddish tint, how his eyes were on his cup of tea rather than the man that was in front him confirmed Louis's suspicions. He could tell that the curly-haired boy did quite fancy him; at least that's what the tent in his boxers told.

Harry sat there, quite anxious and bothered. He just wanted to scurry out of the room, but the grip Louis had on his forearm wouldn't allow him to do so. He could feel himself get aroused at the thought of Louis, naked. That precious bum of his in Harry's large hands, while Louis's hands would explore Harry's body. Their lips would be tangled together, refusing to let go. Louis's legs wrapped around the taller boy's waist, as he would've gotten pinned to the wall. 

He couldn't deal with the forbidden thoughts, the ones that get him so crazed. The first time he'd even had thoughts like this about anyone. Harry was aware of the fact that he was gay, but he'd never been the one to have such an imagination. Spending his teenage years in juvie, he'd never really had the chance to date or really meet someone. He hadn't even had his first kiss. But these suggestive daydreams he'd seem to have about his captive were quite enticing.

He looked down to his lap, only to find a very prominent bulge that was desperate to have a release. The blush spread to his face once again, making even the tips of his ears pink. He looked up at Louis, to hope he hadn't noticed, yet his eyes were glued to the Harry's lower half as well. His eyes were wide and completely shamelessly focused on Harry's lap. Louis's grip had loosened by now, and Harry took this as his chance to rush out of the room. He locked the door behind him, and slid against it till he hit the ground.

He wasn't sad or upset; he was rather flattered that THE Louis Tomlinson looked at him that way. He was having trouble even comprehending what had just happened. He sat there for a moment just soaking it all in, thinking about that beautiful man that he adored that by the looks of it wanted him just as much as he did.

He hadn't noticed that he'd been sitting there for twenty minutes. Harry decided to go to his room, but couldn't push the thought of leaving Louis without a goodbye. He lay down on his double bed, not feeling the need to wrap himself up just yet. Closing his eyes, he tried to fall into his state of sleep, but thoughts of Louis was all that seemed to be inside his head.

He could practically see the blue of Louis's eyes in his thoughts. The way he would just be sitting on the bed, like he was a couple miinutes ago, waiting for Harry to join him. How once they were close enough, Louis would connect their lips. Just the thought of it gave Harry euphoria, his mind became clouded with only these thoughts. It felt as though he wouldn't be able to go to rest until he properly said 'Good night' to him.

The green-eyed boy made his way into the room once again, yet this time Louis wasn't sitting there waiting like what was expected. He lay in bed, the lights dimmed and the comforter covering just below his waist. His eyes were softly shut, his chest rising and falling with the even breathing. Harry walked up to the bed, and saw a slight shiver make its way through Louis's sleeping figure. He was quick to act, and pulled the cover farther up his body, concealing his chest, all the way up to his neck.

He watched as the breeze from the open window messed up Louis's pulled back hair, brushing it over his closed eyes. Harry's fingers placed themselves on the sleeping boy's forehead, pushing the fringe back to its original place. He had such an urge to place his lips on his forehead. The 19 year old leaned in, his lips just centimeters above his forehead, the curls from his head falling to the boy below him.

Then suddenly, Louis shivered again, startling Harry in his close distance. He was concerned, worried for Louis's safety and warmth. He practically ran to the window, using all his strength to shut it as quick as possible. On his way back to the bed, he came across the notebook that Louis was writing on before. He was aware of how wrong it was to look through it, but he couldn't help but let his curiosity get the best of him.

Inside the notebook, he was stunned to find a picture of hooded figure, with sparkling eyes, slashes and cuts all across his face, as if he was a savage. The man that was drawn was beautiful, and handsome under all the marks although he couldn't put together who that could be, no one that he'd seen before. he was completely unaware of the fact that the figure on the paper was him. He flipped through the rest of the book, several other drawings of this same person, who seemed to be Louis's vision. 

Flipping through the rest of the notebook, after all the pictures of the mysterious figure, he found pictures of some girls. They looked to be in their teenage years, two of them, the other two who seemed to be twins looked about eight years old. undereath their portaits were what he assumed we their names. Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe. 

After a while their faces clicked in his head. He had found about those in his research about Louis. They were his sisters, who he was taking care of, along with their mother. He suddenly felt a load of guilt tearing away at him, he had taken away the man of their family. He's the one that provided for them, and without him they wouldn't be able to survive. They probably did have some money, considering the family owned millions, but that would be quickly used up to satisfy only half of the ransom.

How were these little girls supposed to fend for themselves without their big brother? It's just how Harry was left to live on his own, and he knew how troubling that was. He didn't want four innocent little girls to go through even a fraction of that. 

He held the notebook closer to his face, when he saw the droplets of water falling onto it. He quickly wiped away his tears, beig the overemotional person he was, that had managed to partially ruin the ink on the drawing, and put the book away. 

He knew he couldn't back out so quickly, and could most definately not show emotion towards someone else. This whole job was abot being selfish, he needed the money, he wasn't to have time or feelings to worry about the captive or anyone else related to him. 

He left the room swiftly, heading for the bedroom, when he saw a blinking coming from the living room. He went over to inspect it but was left unimpressed when it turned out to be just a phone. Only it wasn't Harry's, it was Louis's. He could feel the vibration from the taken phone make his way throughout his entire body, nervousness spreading from what could possibly be behind the black screen. He pressed the top button, turning on the iPhone, and right away hundreds of texts and missed calls bombarded his phone. The most recent ones less than 2 minutes ago from his family. they were worried sick, but Harry couldn't do anything about it, not like he could just release Louis. 

The burden of guilt was back and stronger than before, and it drove him absolutely crazy. Derek was over in his big office, waiting for the money to come, Louis was sleeping peacefully, while Harry was in the middle of it all feeling all the guilt and the pressure. He couldn't control his actions, as the phone went flying out of his hands, from all the anger, and hit the wall, smashing to bits. He didn't bother to bow down and pick up the broken pieces, instead he left for bed. 

He collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceilling, thinking while gently trying to lull himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~~~

His hand made its way down Harry's torso, his bright blue eyes holding the green ones in place. The sound of metal clinking was faintly heard as a belt buckle was being undone by his dainty hands. He guided the waistband of the tall boy's skinny jeans over his narrow hips and down the muscular thighs; brushing over the area he needed him most. His touch was fragile at first and then rough the next minute, practically groping the curly haired lad to no end, but he didn't mind it. In fact he wanted it.

Harry felt this desire for him, that he had never felt for anyone before, this want that he had since the day he saw him, and it was finally being fulfilled. He placed delicate kisses against Harry's pale neck, smirking occasionally when he heard his name being moaned, as he tempted the younger boy.

Harry felt a shaking in his lower half, but it wasn't the boy pleasing him or his hands. A melody accompanied the vibrating, he looked up to him, but everything started fading. Soon only specks of colour lasted, no longer able to make out the man that it replaced. The vibrations getting shakier and stronger and the annoying tune louder than ever. Everything went black, and all that was heard was that familiar melody.

It all registering in Harry's head, he jolted up, panting and sweating. His body was feeling suffocated as the clothes clang to the sweaty, slightly damp body. It was a dream, all of it, but it seemed so real to him. All those thoughts did, whether he was awake or asleep, and all of them involved the one person that was forbidden, Louis Tomlinson.

He was quite disturbed that he could have thoughts like that about the boy he was holding captive, but what was worse was he wished it hadn't been interrupted. He was conflicted whether to be disgusted or aroused in the moment. 

The phone rang again, taking him out of his inner dispute, the caller ID reading 'Derek Samuels', which meant he had an obligation to answer it. He was very grateful that he had a job and was making money, but to call at 2:38 am was a bit unreasonable in his mind. He reluctantly answered the call, immediately being greeted by a loud scream, "Harry!" that sure woke him up. 

"Yes?" He mumbled in response, hoping if he expresses his tiredness, he'll be let off the phone, and back to sleep. 

"The call was placed Louis's people...they said refused the ransom..." Derek spoke slowly yet screaming, a bit let down. Harry got anxious right away, he needed the money, that's the only reason he took this offer. He couldn't let his efforts and sins be in vain. "But....they know they can't call the police, because that'll put him in danger. Don't worry they'll come around. I just wanted you to know that you might have to hold him for a bit longer than expected". At least he had a plan, not all of it was a waste. Derek would figure out some way to get the money, and if he got the money then so would Harry. "Also I need you go check on Louis, make sure he's still there, stay with him tonight...who knows what he might do" Derek commanded before hanging up without goodbye. 

Harry got up from the comfort of his bed, pulling the covers around himself, and slowly walking towards Louis' room. If this was his old bed he'd be more than eager to get out of that ratty contraption but, the new one was so soft and relaxing, it was difficult to force himself out.

He got the key to Louis' room out of his back pocket of the jeans he still hadn't changed from, unlocking the door and going inside, the door automatically locking as it closed. 

He could've sworn he saw a flash of movement coming from Louis, but he seemed to be sound asleep. Harry walked up, closer to the bed to see if everything was okay with the older boy. Louis' hair was sprawled out all over face once again, the autumn breeze from the window had blown it out of shape. Harry was sure he closed the window when he tucked Louis in, yet it was still open, and there was no way that delicate little Louis would be able to slide open a window that took all of Harry's strength to close. 

He put Louis' hair back to the way it should be, ignoring his previous worries about the open window. He went to slide it down, but it seemed to be frozen in place, and took all of his strength and then some to close it. He looked back at Louis, something about him seemed different, the way he was, it was different than he was 5 minutes ago. He'd pay more attention to something even as small as that, but Harry was too tired to worry about something like that this late. He sat down in the chair by the door, settling himself in and falling asleep without a second thought. 

However, Louis was still awake; he'd been awake for a while, the noise from Harry's next door room woke him up. He had heard Harry's boss' voice also, saying his people refused to give the money, he was proud to know he taught his people well. However, when he heard that they'd keep him as long as it took for the money to come in, instead of thinking he was useless and letting him go, he was quite disappointed. His plan hadn't worked out so well, so he came up with a new one, on the spot. He planned to escape.

He had managed to get the window open, despite the ice holding it closed, with barely any energy; he worked out quite a lot to look as attractive as he did, it was a piece of cake for him. But just as he was about to escape, Harry walked in right that second. Louis rushed and tucked himself in again, hoping Harry hadn't caught him, thankfully he hadn't. 

Harry came in, checked on him, and he was sleeping in the chair opposite to his bed. He could still try to get out from the window, he could actually just get the keys to the door from Harry's pocket and go out through the door, but he knew it was too risky. He lost his opportunity to escape, but he wasn't all that upset about it as he should be, he was a bit indecisive about how he felt about his plan being thwarted.

After minutes of trying to conceive another plan, he finally came up with absolutely nothing, it's probably better to think when he wasn't lacking so much sleep. He looked over to Harry, who seemed obviously uncomfortable sleeping on the small chair; he was tall and lanky guy that clearly didn't fit well on that chair he squeezed himself into. Not to mention, even with the blanket wrapped around him, he shivered. 

Louis felt some sort of protectiveness over him, for some reason, possibly because of the age difference or maybe because Harry seemed like the type of boy who needed to be taken care of. Either way, he made his way over to Harry, even though he was butt naked, lifted him with ease, and went back to place him back down on the other side of the bed. 

He lay on his side of the bed, pulling the covers over the both of them, watching Harry relax and stop chattering once he instinctively wrapped himself in the blankets. It was precious how sweet he looked, not the guy who kidnapped someone for money, but more like an innocent damaged boy who needed some genuine care. 

Louis couldn't take his eyes off of the breath-taking 19 year old, taking in his pure appearance and those curls that fell over his eyes, which looked so adorable. He would look at his flawlessness all night, but even he could feel his eyelids getting heavier. 

"Goodnight Harry" He said impulsively, yawning, and falling asleep the next minute. 

\---

Eight hours of sleep still wasn't enough for Harry as he woke up the next morning feeling just as tired as he was when he went to sleep. He felt someone's eyes bore into the back of his head, so he lazily rolled over, his eyes wideing instantly at the face that awaited him. Louis stared at Harry with his soft blue eyes, as he said a simple "Good Morning" to him, but the curly-haired lad was far too invested in his own thoughts to respond. His mind racing at 100 miles a minute, questions speeding in his head, "How was he in Louis' bedroom?" "Louis was naked!" "What happened last night?" "Should he be upset? Because he really wasn't". 

Unknowingly a blush started to make it's way onto Harry's otherwise pale cheeks, as he thought about the things that could've happened the past night, even though he couldn't remember much past the phone call. He looked over to Louis from under his eyelashes, silently asking him for an explaination, but the only reaction he recieved was a small smirk on his thin pink lips. Louis' hand went up to brush the curl that hung out of place on Harry's forehead, only making the younger boy blush harder. His soft small hand then proceeded to caress the redness of his cheeks. 

Harry couldn't hold in his smile, a smile that shouldn't exist. He wasn't supposed to feel this way for a boy he met less than 24 hours ago, a boy that practically owned all of England, and certainly not the boy in his current possession. The thought dawned on him more and more, and finally he couldn't stop what his feet had already started. Before he was completely aware of it, he was already out of the room, rushed against his true will. 

He ran off to his bedroom, throwing himself face first onto his plush bed, placing another pillow on his head, matting the back of his hair with the white pillow. He couldn't hold it in anymore, so he screamed at the top of his lungs, the sound getting muffled by the covers which were covering his mouth. "Harry! You are so stupid!" He screamed to himself into the pillow. He had to get out all his tension and built up frustration that Louis had produced in him. "You weren't supposed to cuddle up to him! He's your fucking hostage! And then you run away! He probably thinks you're an idiot! Harry you are an idiot!" He screamed the vulgar words to himself again knowing that no one could hear. But he was so terribly wrong. 

Louis, next door, could clearly hear the shouts of what he assumed to be self-inflicted anger, and he liked it. The older boy loved knowing he had such a powerful affect on Harry that even in his presence Harry could get easily flustered. The thought of it immediately boosting his ego, as if it wasn't big already. 

He couldn't let an advantage like this over his captor go so easily. It might hold his only way of escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~~~

It was starting to get late into the morning, neither of the boys in the Stockholm apartment had breakfast yet. Their stomachs were grumbling, and without even being in the same room, both knew that the other wanted to be fed.

Louis wanted to have a decent meal to satisfy his stomach which had been empty for hours. He was desperate for something to eat, and only Harry, the boy who had him locked in the room, could feed him.

Harry, on the other hand, could eat freely, a whole stocked up kitchen just outside his bedroom door. But his shame and embarrassment preventing him from even taking his head out from under the covers. He knew Louis wouldn't see him in the kitchen, considering he was securely locked in the room; Louis' not who he was hiding from. No, he was more shamed from his own self, because of the thoughts he kept having. Those thoughts about Louis that he shouldn't be having. 

He wanted to eat, he needed to be fed. But the problem was he wanted to be fed by Louis. Every time he even thought about the food, the image that came to his mind was a delicate Louis, cuddling next to him in their bed. A tray sprawled out over their laps, holding Harry's favourite chocolate chip pancakes that he imagined Louis would've made for him. The older boy's hand would hold up the fork, the end full of as much of the food as it could hold, resting in front of Harry's lips. Louis would tease Harry by bringing the food closer and closer, touching his lips, yet when Harry opened his mouth, Louis would pull back the fork. He would trace the food filled fork in patterns in front of Harry's face, challenging him to have a taste of the sweet breakfast. Harry would pout at Louis, he imagined that the blue eyed boy wouldn't be able to resist and give in, placing bits of the pancake in his mouth. A smile would be shared between the both of them, as Louis would cuddle further into Harry's chest. He imagined them to be an adorable, loving couple. But that couldn't happen and Harry knew it. 

He did his best to weave himself out of those thoughts but it was hard to walk out of such a picture perfect moment. A moment he could only have in his dreams. 

"Harry!" He heard being said, which snapped him right out of his fantasy. He got up abruptly, shocked from his name being called. A small knock followed, and had it not been eerily silent he wouldn't even have heard it. His first instinct was obviously to look out the window, faintly expecting to see someone trying to get his attention. Although the chances of that happening were too small. He barely knew anybody, nobody wanting to know him, there was no chance he had even an acquaintance. 

Like his guess, there was nobody, he shut the window, which he had opened earlier, and grumbled back to his bed. To him it was a waste to get up, and the voice was probably just an after affect of being too tired which had started giving him hallucinations. 

Not a second after he had covered himself with the mass of blankets and duvets, the voice was heard again, just a tad louder, and the knock followed after was longer and louder than the one before. Harry wanted to ignore it, but the name-calling and the knocking kept getting louder and far more annoying than the first. 

"Harry! It's almost noon! May I please have some breakfast?" The voice screamed. And that's when the curly-haired boy finally started to catch on. The voice was Louis. The knocking was him knocking on their shared wall. 

He couldn't believe he forgot to feed Louis. He was so invested in his thoughts that ironically Louis slipped from his mind. "Harry?" he heard being asked again, it was clear that Louis expected a response. 

"Uh, sure. I'll bring some over in a couple minutes" Harry managed to stutter out, and even from the other side of the wall, Louis still managed to get Harry flustered, and he knew it. The faint cracks in Harry's voice put a mischievous smirk on his face. 

The thought and crave of food drifted to the back of Louis' mind, and the only thing prominent in his mind was the ways he could take advantage of Harry to escape. 

He could tell Harry was practically putty in his hands, and although it flattered him, giving him a red tint, he cared too much about escape from the flat than anything else. 

There were thousands of ideas flooding his mind, most of them quite cheeky and naughty that would definitely put Harry in a situation far too uncomfortable for the innocent lad. He had many choices at his disposal, and no matter which one he chose to apply, there was a guarantee he would leave this flat, without a ransom. 

He came out of his thoughts and planning, walking towards the door, putting his ear up against it, listening for Harry's footsteps, which will set phase 1 of his plan in motion. He had to only wait a couple seconds before the sound he was listening for was heard. Louis heard Harry's keys jingle signaling that the captor was right at the door, ready to open it. The feathered hair boy ran to his bed, lying down over the covers on his stomach, pretending to be in a daze and not even aware of Harry's presence. 

Harry walked into the room, balancing the tray of toast, eggs and orange juice on his large hands, struggling with the lock, the keys and his overall clumsiness. His head was bowed not being confident enough to even look up at Louis, and to concentrate on the things his hands held. He walked up to the bed, calling Louis' name bluntly.

Louis turned his head, pretending to be surprised and ready for Harry's stare on his bare bum, but the sight he saw disappointed him. A long and exasperated sigh made its way through Louis's throat. The blue eyed boy was expecting to see Harry's flustered self, oogling at Louis' naked body that still hadn't been clothed from last night. He was hoping he would be able to seduce the younger boy, and use it to his advantage. 

But instead, there stood Harry, holding the food, his head down, him not even realizing that the man he wanted was laying nude in front of him. Harry just wanted to give the food and leave but Louis wouldn't let him go so easily. 

Louis sat up, rebounding back from his brief disappointment. He sat in the middle of the king sized bed, his legs crossed, like a perky 5 year old, and he placed a fluffy white pillow directly over his manhood, leaving almost nothing to imagination. "Harry, my food?" Louis asked softly. 

Harry pushed the tray of food forward, blindly trying to reach it out to Louis, but was quite unsuccessful. "Honey, it'll help if you look up" Louis advised, giggling slightly. Harry's eyes darted up, and once he saw his hostage, he was speechless. His breath had been caught in his throat along with any words that he could've had the will to say. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, to stare at the naked boy in from him. 

His face started to flush, bright red, even the tips of his ears and his neck were getting to become the colour of a tomato. He swallowed several times, trying to utter out anything, even just a squeal but his throat was dry. He couldn't take his eyes off that beautiful sun-kissed, tattooed boy that sat just an arm's length away from him. 

Louis obviously noticed how frazzled Harry had become, and to say he enjoyed it was an understatement. Normally he should do something about it, dismiss Harry or cover up, but he wanted to take this a tad farther. 

"Harry, my eyes are up here" Louis said cheekily, diverting the boy's green eyes off Louis' well built body. "And you can just place the food right here, love" He continued patting his lap, right over the pillow that covered his privates. 

Harry's cheeks regained that bright red colour that was just starting to fade away, at the mention of what Louis had called him -- 'love'. Not to mention being caught staring at the man's body wasn't so assuring either. 

The curly haired lad did as he was told, and just as he as he took out his keys from his back pocket, ready to leave the room, which had been boiling because of the frustration in him, Louis' voice stopped him. "Can you stay with me?" He asked sweetly. 

"Uh...umm...I have to go...eat" Harry managed to say, the only excuse he could really come up with after minutes of thinking and Louis waiting. 

"Well, we can share! I couldn't eat all this anyways" The older boy said excitedly, while putting on his best pout ready to convince him. "Please?" He said again, dragging out the simple word. 

"Umm...okay" Harry hesitated, yet caving into Louis' pout and puppy dog eyes, immediately. He sat down on the bed, right at the edge, trying to be as far away from Louis as possible. He couldn't bear being within reach of him, because then he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off that gorgeous boy. 

His eyes were still trained on Louis though. Every second they darted to a new area of his golden skin. But they kept coming back to that pillow placed on Louis' crotch. His mind kept dreaming of what could be hiding behind there, his body aching to see, to touch. His lips craved to meet with Louis', his fingertips yearned to trace over every single one of the tattoos that grazed his captive's skin. His hands needed to be tangled in Louis' fringe, tugging on it, bring him closer.

These thoughts consumed Harry's mind, and he couldn't take it. It was nearly impossible to sit there and watch Louis and not be able to feel him. He would've run out the door by now, but Louis had a hold of Harry's arm preventing him from leaving. But Harry needed to do something to try and control his cravings.

"Umm...not that it matters...or I care...but umm...why aren't...you wearing clothes?" Harry said slowly pulling his eyes downwards to his own lap, trying to seem careless about the whole thing, but failing miserably.

"I don't really have clothes to wear, not like you packed all my clothes before bringing me here" Louis replied jokingly, followed by a cute giggle, which seemed to make Harry melt. 

"Oh! I’ll get some clothes for you" Harry stated oddly quick, rushing out of the room, panting and running to his to get something to cover up Louis with.

He wanted so much as to leave that room, but now that he left he wished he never did. He wanted to feel Louis' presence again, to feel the warmth radiating from him. He wanted to be back with Louis.

And Louis wanted Harry to be back with him as well, just so he could work at him a little more. Getting under his skin and using it to help him escape. The first part of his plan worked out amazingly, the look Harry wore after seeing Louis was priceless, and quite flattering. But that wasn't enough for the richest man in England; nothing's enough until he gets out.

Harry was taking longer than expected, so Louis called him, the voice startling Harry in his own room. He worked faster, pulling out the first decent pair of clothes he could put together. He ran to Louis, unaware of the fact that the impatient older boy was waiting for him just behind the door of the room he was kept in. 

Harry quickly unlocked and opened the door, rushing in, straight into a bare and bouncing Louis waiting for him. Before either of them could act, Louis was being knocked to the floor, and grabbing for support. If he was going to go down, he wasn't going down alone. He grabbed onto Harry’s collar in a hurry, pulling him down to the ground on top of him in an instant. 

The two boys were lying on the ground, the taller yet younger one, unknowingly putting all his weight on the boy beneath him. They were too close, way closer than they should be. Their faces were less than inches away. Harry's hands lay planted on the ground on either side of Louis' head, and the blue-eyed boy's arms were wrapped around Harry's neck. By each passing second they were getting physically closer, although neither of them aware of it. Both of them too busy with each other.

Harry stared into Louis' eyes, unaware of his surroundings or his position, he was too lost in the trance Louis and his perfection had put Harry in. 

Louis wasn't the same though, he was waiting for Harry to get up, the cold hardwood floor, practically freezing his unclothed back. Even though this was the perfect situation to be used, Louis couldn't find it in himself to bother Harry. The look Harry wore at the moment was beautiful and something that should never be taken away. 

But just as he started to get lost in his captor's beauty, Harry was jolted back to reality. Harry's face turned red on instant, seeing that he was lying over a naked Louis. He scrambled to get up, failing every time he tried; he had barely any strength from being malnourished for so long, it was hard for him to pull himself up. 

Louis was awakened out of his thoughts as well, and the sight of an embarrassed Harry was begging to be exploited. He showed a naughtily little grin on his lips, before flipping the two of them around, leaving himself on top instead. 

Louis' hands were now on the floor, holding him up so he didn't crush Harry. The younger boy's hands had slipped to being clasped behind Louis' neck; his legs had travelled to being wrapped around the other's torso, leaving their lower halves rubbing together, gaining friction, causing certain sexual problems for Harry, especially.

The lust in Harry's eyes was becoming far more prominent from their position change, and a bulge forming in Harry's trousers was clear to Louis as well. The older boy travelled closer to Harry's face, and brought his lips right against Harry’s ear. "I never bottom, sweetheart" He whispered gently to Harry, the words making him feel even more embarrassed.

Louis was really enjoying this though. He wasn’t the one to be embarrassed and even if he was, it would be worth it if his plan worked out like expected.

Achingly slow, Louis began moving his lips from the Harry's ear down to his jaw. Small kisses were being placed along that beautifully carved face, and down the soft skin of his neck. Harry's breathing started getting heavier, as the boy on top of him started sucking a patch of skin on his neck. Harry tried as hard as he could to bite back his moans, careful not to let Louis know how much he was enjoying their current position. But no matter how much he hid it, Louis knew very well the affect his actions were having on his kidnapper.

Louis could also tell Harry was trying to hide it, but he didn't want that. He's always loved it when people were vocal, and Harry would be no exception. He proceeded to suck harder, nipping at his neck along the way, encouraging Harry to release the moan he'd been holding back. 

Harry should’ve pushed Louis away the minute he started these antics, they were inappropriate and breaking too many unwritten rules. But he didn’t have it in his shy and conserved self to stand up to him and push him away, not that he wanted to. Harry could barely hide anything he felt for Louis, he couldn’t be expected to do more without driving himself insane.

Then Harry was starting to be pushed off the edge, the feathered haired lad crawled down Harry's now still body, lightly brushing his lips over Harry's chest. His lips brought warmth to Harry's otherwise cold skin, which could be felt through his thin raggedy shirt. Harry's eyes closing tightly trying to hold back his constant moaning. Louis' thin pink lips went down to the waistband of Harry's jeans, and just as Harry was about to grab the back of Louis' head out of either lust or passion, Louis pulled off. Louis' work was done. All he wanted was to tease the boy, just to have a little fun; that was done, and fun it was.

He picked himself right off the younger boy, leaving Harry with confusion and a severe want for Louis. Harry lifted just his head off the ground, letting his elbows support his posture, and stared at Louis who acted completely casually. Something undefined happened between them that cannot be taken leisurely, the way Louis did. 

Louis walked up to the corner of the room, where the clothes Harry had brought him earlier had fallen, picking them up, and placing them to cover his private parts. Harry unwillingly let out a long and frustrated sigh, the sound of which had made it to Louis' ears. 

The older boy walked up to the younger one, a wry smile on his face from knowing Harry was disappointed that he didn't finish what he had started with the younger boy. He bent down slightly, showing his bum off, as he picked up Harry's hand pulling him up on his feet. 

They were once again in such close proximity, this time, Louis' hand linked with one of Harry's and the other one of Harry's hand grasping his captive's shoulder tightly, the boy still recovering from the shock of what had happened. 

Harry's blush had yet to fade; he was still on the edge, quite flustered, giving Louis the perfect set-up. And Louis wasn't the one to let go of an opportunity to get his way. "If you ever want to do that again, let me know. I'd be glad too" Louis whispered in the green-eyed boy's ear. 

And then in a flash Louis left, walking off to the bathroom to put on the clothes he had received, leaving Harry quite aroused. As he walked off, he swayed his hips showing off his bottom which he knew was priceless, grabbing eyes too easily, capturing all of the younger boy's attention. Slowly he disappeared behind the bathroom door, and just as it was about to close, Louis turned to face Harry, his body hidden by the door. 

Harry's eyes were averted to Louis' baby blue ones, getting lost quickly in them. The pair of green eyes moved down to Louis' pink lips, the bottom one caught between his pearly, shiny teeth. Harry's eyes widened at the sight, the seductive look on Louis' face pulling him in, and at that moment he couldn't even remember to hold back. He was about to lunge for Louis, but before he could, Louis shut the door, shooting a quick wink to Harry, knowing it would ruffle Harry up to no end.

When the hostage was finally gone and out of view, Harry could let go of the breath that he had no idea he was even holding. He plopped onto the soft mattress of Louis' bed, picking up the cushion and holding it right over his face. He screamed as loud as he could into the pillow, like he always does when Louis plays these games, his screams muffled, sounding more like frustrated grunts instead. 

But what he kept forgetting was that Louis could easily hear all this frustration, marveling at the reaction his work could receive. He was quite proud of himself. He knew he was slowly wearing Harry down, a bit more of it and he was out of this apartment, out of this torture and he would've lost absolutely nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

~~~

Harry stood in front of the mirror, examining himself, reading those lovebites that were scattered across his neck. He had no idea how to feel in a situation like this, one he had definitely never been in before. Should he be feeling ashamed, for letting that happen, for letting Louis doing unspoken things to him without even trying to push him away? Or should he feel proud because the marks on his skin were left by Louis just hours ago, the one anyone would kill to have, the one he would do anything to have? Maybe the pride was coming from the fact that Louis actually even thinks of him in such a way to do inappropriate things to Harry, and that was quite flattering. 

He brushed the rough tips of his fingers over the bruises, feeling the sensitive broken skin, the dents that had been left by Louis' slight biting, and it felt like heaven to Harry. Never in a million years would he have imagined to be under Louis Tomlinson who was pleasing him just with those soft lips of his. 

He forced his eyes away from the mirror and the marks over to the clock hung on his side wall. The time showing 2 hours past noon, time for a late lunch. Both boys had shared a meal less than a couple hours ago, shared only because despite how much Harry tried to resist and leave, Louis just wouldn't let him. And as Harry's job to keep his hostage safe and happy he had to give into every single one of his requests, not that he was entirely opposed to this specific one. 

Now Harry had to face Louis again, hopefully he'd be allowed to leave this time; only God knows what could happen between them this time if he stayed. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he would love to stay and find out. He quickly finished getting dressed, slipping on a plaid shirt over the jeans he had on already; he left the top buttons undone just the way he always had. Then came the hard part; hiding those marks from Louis. 

It wasn't as if Louis wouldn't know that the lovebites were there, he was the one that made them and with a purpose too. Louis had expected Harry to love them intensely and wear them proudly, and as much as Harry did and wanted to, he couldn't. He felt that if he showed those off, it wouldn't be appropriate, to explain them to himself as the reminders of what he had done with his hostage, even though no one was there to judge and he wouldn't have to explain to anyone.

He also felt that wearing them with as much pride as he secretly wished to would just encourage Louis to go further the next time they were alone and then he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He definitely couldn't deny that he wanted a repeat of what happened between the two boys in the apartment, maybe take it a bit farther, but it wasn't appropriate and it was his job, hence Harry couldn't let himself go, he couldn't let it happen again, he couldn't do this. 

He grabbed one of his longer bandanas and draped it over his neck, the fabric itchy on the healing skin; he had always worn it on his head, pulling his hair back with it. The feeling of the American flag printed garment around his neck was suffocating and too uncomfortable, begging to be pulled off. Harry yanked the make-shift scarf off his neck, and rummaged through the small collection of clothes he had, and finally found something a bit more suitable and less chocking. A woolen scarf was pulled out, usually used in the winter, but also the only one Harry owned. He slipped it on, looking in the mirror again to make sure he looked okay, and like he expected he didn't. He looked odd wearing a heavy woven scarf inside especially when it wasn't even that cold to wear something like that outside. Not to mention with his shirt only half done up, it seemed to contrast everything causing some kind of suspicion of what's behind the heavy neckpiece. 

But then again, Louis was the only person who would see the scarf, if he did, and he was aware of the bruises; the sole purpose of the scarf to be to hide the bruises and keep Louis' ego and confidence lower. Harry decided to keep it on, and made his way out of his room and to the kitchen. He picked up the food he had prepared earlier and had been postponed once by Louis, him claiming that he just ate and wasn't hungry; surely he was by now.

He took the plate he had prepped for Louis, the light lunch of grilled cheese lying on it, and a glass of orange juice which Harry had learnt Louis loved, and walked to Louis' captivity. He sifted his back pocket for the key; pulling out one of the two copies he had been given. He always wondered why he was given two, there was no one else in the flat, and it's not like Derek wanted Louis to have a key too.

He unlocked and opened the door, watching Louis from the door frame. His blue-eyes had shot up to look at the noise from the door, and they turned a lighter shade when he saw who was there. His lips slightly twitched into a gently and inviting smile, luring Harry right up to him, without a will. Louis put aside the notebook he had been sketching in, and asked for Harry to put the food down on his lap. Without another word, Louis started eating, not asking Harry to stay like he had done in the past. This seemed to really shock the curly haired one because he kind of impulsively expected it, he wanted it, even though he knew he shouldn't. He turned around and headed for the door.

Right as he was about to open it, Louis' words were heard, putting a small grin on Harry's face, "Wait! Stay! I want to show you something".

Harry whisked around eagerly, yet trying to hide it by wearing an unconvincing annoyed look on his face. He walked closer and sat down on Louis' bed, right on the edge, as if he could get up any second, but they both knew he didn't have enough willpower to leave.

Louis put down the half of the sandwich he had in his hand, wiping his greasy fingers on Harry's grey oversized shirt, which he looked absolutely adorable in. He picked up the lined-paper notepad he'd been drawing in, and ripped out a certain page. After contemplating parts of it for a couple minutes, leaving Harry impatient and restless and once he was finally sure of it, Louis handed the piece of paper to Harry, "It's for you". 

The younger boy looked down at the paper, the image that had been sketched onto it, and he was in awe. The sheet held a picture of Harry, every single one of his features captured so perfectly, with so much detail and delicacy, it was stunning. The curly hair came out as light wisps on the paper, yet still resembling it entirely, the cross necklace was hanging in the picture just like it did on Harry all the time, the lips were so plump, the eyes so bright, the dimples captured with such accuracy. 

Harry was absolutely speechless, staring at it for what felt like hours. Once he was done marveling the piece for the time being, he looked up to Louis, to thank him, not that he thought he actually could. Louis looked at him with such soft eyes, waiting for any criticism, but there was none. The piece was perfect, couldn't be better. "This is...wow" Harry breathed, not finding words he could formulate into the sentences needed to describe this piece of perfection. "How?" Harry asked out on a limb, completely amazed and stunned by the drawing. 

"Yeah...I kind know your face a bit too well. But what can I do? Your beauty is practically edged into my mind, way too hard to forget, not that I'd want to either" Louis said back flirtingly, being too cheesy purposely.

Harry's eyes widened at the words he just heard, no one had ever said anything like that to him, no one had complimented him, no one had ever called him beautiful before. These words that Louis had uttered, out of what he considered complete sincerity, made his heart melt. A blush rose to his cheeks, filling them with the colour. 

Not to mention the drawing, Louis had taken so much time and effort and what Harry assumed should be love to make something so flawless for this boy that was holding him hostage was also quite heartwarming. 

Harry would've pounced for Louis, grabbing him in a hug, covering his face with more kisses than he could even imagine, but he wasn't allowed to do that. He balled up his fists, trying to stop the urge to show Louis how much he really did love it. Louis could tell what was going on with Harry, and how his action made Harry soften up towards him, but it also made him hold back. The older boy didn't want Harry to hold back though; he wanted him over the edge. 

"So...You like it right?" Louis asked batting his eyelashes, trying to be as cute and innocent as he could, trying to push the envelope. 

"Of course" Harry said breathlessly, and before he could add to his simple comment, he was tackled in a hug. Louis gripped around Harry's torso, snuggling his face into Harry's chest. He urged Harry to hug back, but he was trying way too hard to resist the temptation. He had to stay away from Louis, or at least not make any physical skin-on-skin contact with him. 

He tried pushing away the other boy, but he seemed to be clinging on like koala, not ready to let go. It was clear that Louis could see Harry's discomfort, his hesitation, and something in him didn't want the poor boy to bear through it anymore, not the hug anyways. 

He pulled back slightly, but moved his hands to around Harry's neck, right over the scarf, too close to those lovebites. He moved his head closer to Harry's, and gently placed his lips on his cheek. He pecked harry ever so slightly, yet keeping his mouth lingering. 

He started moving his lips downward, all along Harry's jaw, leaving soft barely-there kisses. He kept going until he reached the point where the thick woolen scarf was obstructing his path. He pulled back, staring Harry right in the eyes, blue meeting green. "How about we take this off?" He said putting his hands on the scarf, asking for permission with pleading eyes. Harry got completely lost in those eyes, all his thoughts practically disappearing from his mind. All he could do was nod barely, without a thought, forgetting that he was to do the complete opposite. 

Louis placed his hands on the scarf, starting to unwind it, taking his eyes off Harry and to what was at hand. Once out of that trance Harry realized what was going on. Louis had his almost hypnotized with just one look and he had forgotten that his objective was to keep that scarf on, no matter what. He started to violently shaking his head, rushing to grab Louis' hand and stop him from taking that off. But it was way too late; Louis wouldn't stop once he started and that made Harry too nervous. 

"Don't hide these. I like them too much" Louis murmured brushing his fingertips brushing over the patch of healing skin. Harry was helpless to respond, other than the slight wince he showed when his fingers applied pressure to the skin, staying perfectly still as Louis did what he wanted to him. Harry was yet to compose himself enough to stop the other boy. 

Louis tilted his head to fit in the crook of Harry's neck, slipping his tongue past its cage shell, gently running it over the bruised areas. The feeling of it reliving the pain it was causing only second before. It felt heavenly.

Harry grabbed the back of Louis' hair impulsively, pushing him further onto his neck, craving the pleasure to be felt more. He tugged on the feathery hair, tangling his fingers in it like he'd wanted since the day he set eyes on it, and it felt fabulous. 

Louis could see what he was doing to Harry, causing him to smirk against Harry's skin. The curly-haired boy felt that, the smirk, it made him shoot back into reality. He couldn't let this happen, he was giving in to Louis and that would get him in so much trouble. 

He picked up all the confidence and courage he could find inside himself quickly, and pushed Louis off, back to his place on the bed. It was rough, causing Louis to bump his head against the headboard. He was hurt, definitely, and both boys knew that, but Harry couldn't do this right now, he couldn't be in Louis' company and needed to leave. 

Louis on the other hand needed to make him stay, to be able to continue working his magic. He pounced for him again, but this time Harry got up quickly, making Louis fall into the spot where his captor was once seated. 

Louis looked up at the boy standing there, shuffling, contemplating, hesitating, and so flustered. He wanted to do more of that to him. Harry, though, couldn't stay any longer. Thoughts raced through his mind of what was actually going on, him trying to put together everything. He couldn't let this keep happening, it wasn't right. 

"No. I can't. I'm sorry" Harry rushed out, unwillingly, and walked out the room, leaving Louis to call his name asking him to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~

Harry was sitting against the door to Louis' room, when he had run out he had just collapsed, dragging his back against the wood, not being able to, or having the power to get up and go to a place more private. He just sat there breathing heavily while praying Louis couldn't hear and would leave him alone, but Louis doesn't just get what he wants by giving up. He had yelled for the exploited boy several times from his bed, not getting up, but soon he stopped, taking the time and silence to think up a way to get him back into the room. 

He approached the door, hoping, yet not expecting the door to be unlocked allowing him to leave. He put his ear up against the door, trying to find any sound that alerts him of Harry's presence. A heavy panting caught his attention, and when he pushed, he could feel a weight against the door. He knew that Harry was right there but there had no clue as to why. 

Although a little spark did ignite inside him, maybe Harry wasn't completely out of his grasp. "Harry..." He knocked softly on the door. "Can we talk?" 

The breathing on the other side of the wood seemed to stop, making Louis think that Harry had left. But actually by now he had just calmed down. Louis' words startled him, as he had thought the older boy wasn't aware of his whereabouts, unfortunately he was wrong. He had to talk to Louis about this, as much as he internally liked it, he couldn't keep fondling with his job, with his hostage. He had to straight up tell Louis to stop his shenanigans. However, he wasn't sure if he had the power in himself to go against his heart. 

He sat there for a second or two, relaxing himself for what was about to come, and also thinking about what he was going to say. He had to say it right away or else this could get too far and he would never get a chance to or even remember what to say. 

"Louis, you need to stop doing this. You need to stop being so inappropriate with me. I do not like this. And if this continues than I will force to act in a harsh and negative way" He repeated over and over again in his head. He knew he probably would sound like a rude prick and he wasn't ready to see Louis' face when he finally said it to him, but he didn't have a choice, he had to put an end to this. 

He kept reminding himself that he shouldn't care how Louis would feel because he was a hostage, he didn't get a say in anything. Harry was already holding him captive, breaking his heart wasn't going to make any bigger of an impact on the boy. But no matter how much he tried to convince himself, he knew what the truth was and would be, and this wasn't it. 

"Harry I really think we should talk about this, please? Give me a chance to explain?" Louis' pleading, cracking voice came from behind the door. He had tried his best to make it convincing enough to lure Harry in, into his trap. He had tried to make it irresistible, and that's exactly how Harry took it. 

It was the first time Louis had been unconfident while talking, obviously this was important to him, or so he though, so he definitely needed to fulfill the older boy's wish and go talk to him. He stood up, and pulled one of the two keys to the room, out of his back pocket; he should probably leave one of those somewhere in the house for safety, but he didn't consider anything in the flat safer than he was. He opened the door, and was awaited by a Louis sitting right at the foot of it. 

Louis quickly brushed off the pair of sweatpants he was lent as he stood up. They both looked at each other for a moment, before Louis decided to break the silence; Harry was thankful he did, because as soon as he looked at the blue eyes in front of him it was like he had forgotten how to speak. "Let's talk" The older boy said solemnly, as he interlocked his hand with Harry's. The tingles could be felt all through Harry's body, Louis' comforting skin in contact was warming Harry's ice cold one right away. 

He was practically frozen from the contact they had made, Louis having to drag Harry to the bed, and seat him properly. In his mind he thought 'This is going well, he's already wrapped around my finger".

"Okay...so I'll start then?" Louis asked, trying to fake shyness and hide his conniving smile. He earned what he thought was a slight nod from Harry encouraging him to go on, seeing as Harry still couldn't find words even though he had planned them less than a minute ago. "Harry, I kind of like you...a lot actually" Louis spoke forcing a blush on to his cheeks, to try to replicate authenticity. 

Harry was shocked he had heard that, he never thought Louis would actually admit it, and now he felt even worse for saying what he wanted to. He tried formulating words in his mouth, what to say, but he absolutely speechless. He had wanted to hear that, and he wanted to say it right back, but he didn't have any speech to. 

Louis expected Harry to burst with happiness, and although there was a small glimmer in his green eyes, he didn't get the response he hoped for. So he, being Louis Tomlinson, just had to push it farther, to set it up perfectly, without a way out. "Harry, please tell me you like me too...you like me too don't you?" He asked batting his eyelashes, saying in the purest voice he could put on.

Harry drifted into his subconscious for just a second; trying to act on his heart instead of what he had planned. He nodded for a second, making Louis smile his gorgeous light-up-everyone's-world smile. He wasn’t supposed to admit his feelings, he was supposed to listen to his brain, to logic but it had seemed that his heart had taken over.

“Harry, you like me. I like you too” Louis said with a smile, a grin that held happiness and pride, and a hint of actual love. “Kiss me” Louis stated. Harry was stunned to know how confident and upfront Louis was being, he must really like him if he was offering this. And as much as Harry wanted to kiss those beautiful smooth pink lips, his brain off on vacation, not stopping him, something else did.

“I’ve never done this before. I’ve never kissed anyone before” He stammered, his insecurity shining through. He had never had his first kiss and he didn’t want to disappoint, and by the hesitant look Louis’ face now wore, he figured that he did.

But actually Louis wasn’t disappointed, the look he had on was one of guilt. He would be taking away such a momentous time for Harry; he would be taking away Harry’s first kiss, just to employ his plan.

Right then he felt something warm inside him, a feeling towards the younger boy. He didn’t want Harry’s first kiss to be with someone like Louis, only using the curly-haired boy for an escape. He wanted Harry to remember that his first kiss was with the person he loved, the person who loved him just as much.

Louis was definitely conflicted, should he kiss him? Or should he stop, hence foiling his own plan?

Louis was desperate for an escape, and a better opportunity would not come along anytime soon. Not to mention the hopeful look on Harry’s face made him decide finally.

“It’s okay…” Louis said, looking deep into Harry’s eyes. He started moving closer, as did the other boy, both pair of lips meeting halfway.

The second they touched was bliss, it was euphoria. Sparks were felt through both their bodies, as their lips molded together like they were meant to be. Harry’s plump lips pleasing Louis’ thin ones to no end. Their lips were in sync and refused to let go of the other.

Harry moved his hands to around Louis’ neck, tugging softly on the hair at the nape of his neck, every time Louis would nibble his lip. The older boy’s hands had travelled to Harry’s waist, slipping lower and lower every second, resting on his bum. Harry could feel a hand in on his bottom, kneading his ass through the fabric of his jeans.

Both boys were erupting with ecstasy, wanting to feel the other one closer, even Louis who had wanted nothing more than to kiss the boy to get his plan in action. Both of them got lost in the kiss. 

Louis' hand retracted from Harry's arse, holding just above his waist. This made Harry act a tad more courageous, pulling his hand off of the back of Louis' neck and intertwining it's fingers with the his lover's. Harry was feeling amazing at the moment, but then Louis pulled his hand out, their lips still not leaving the other's. Harry was taken back a bit at Louis' action, two seconds ago, he held onto his hand so tightly but now he didn't want it. Not to mention, the younger boy could swear he felt something smooth and metallic in Louis' hand, but thinking it was a ring, he pushed the thought away. 

They're lips were still interlocked, refusing to let go, like they were making up for all the time they'd lost, all the years ago they should've already found each other. It felt like there was a spotlight on them, like they were the only two people in the world. But reality soon hit both of them, the picturesque moment ruined as a ringing phone was heard. 

Harry pulled away from the kiss, leaving a hungry for lust Louis. He didn't want to leave Louis, especially when he wore such a big and happy smile on his face. But he had to take the call, it was Derek after all. 

Louis pecked the other boy's cheek, while slightly shoving his off the bed, lovingly trying to encourage him to take the call. Harry walked out the door, his last words said confidently, yet still with his natural fading shyness, and a lot of love, "I'll be right back, and I want to do that again"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~

There was a knock on the door, for the fourth time today and Louis still wasn't sure why, ever since their first kiss, just hours ago; Harry was the only other person in the flat, and he never needed to knock. The click of the lock going undone followed, and Louis perked up, although whether it was genuine or just an act was unknown. He watched as Harry came back in with the cheesecake he had made, sitting on the bed with Louis, handing him the slice. The older boy pulled the younger one closer than two people could possibly be, grabbing his face and pecking Harry ever so slightly. Once they pulled back, Louis spoke, "You didn't have to knock. You don't ever have to knock, why have you been doing that? You can come in whenever you want".

"I know...I didn't want to disturb you though" The green-eyed lad said bowing his head gently, trying to hide the blush that made its way across his cheeks. What had happened to the confident harry that left the room, vowing to come back and snog the life out of Louis?

He was quiet for a bit, taking in the fact that his plan was actually working. Harry was going so much easier on him once he thought Louis fancied him. It was satisfying, completely diminishing the guilt hidden behind the situation. He could tell the boy in front of him expected a response, to what he had just said, but truth be told, Louis hadn't heard a word after the niceness Harry had displayed. He was too overwhelmed in his own pride. "You're way too adorable" Louis said, not being able to come up with a better vague response. 

Harry blush gained even more colour as the compliments were thrown at him, especially because they were from the boy who he was head over heels for. He kept looking up at Louis from behind those long lashes, waiting for a reaction or something to keep the moment going, as he was all out of words. Louis could sense that his speech was needed at the time, not to make things awkward, but he had nothing to say really, of course he could only keep up this up for so long.

"Umm...so what's this for?" He asked referring to the strawberry cheesecake, trying to spark up a conversation. 

"I don't know...I just thought you'd like it. I know it's your favourite" Harry replied, shyly, both of them wondering what had happened to the confident Harry that was there only hours ago? Perhaps fading because of the loss of excitement by now. Nevertheless, Louis was stunned, not only that Harry knew his favourite, but also that he spent the time and effort to make it for him, just to make him happy. It really made him realize that Harry was falling really hard for him, making him feel a bit of guilt all over again for using the poor boy like this. 

His expression changed to one of discomfort and hesitation, worrying Harry right away. "What's wrong? You don't like it?" Harry asked with those big glassy jade eyes. 

"I haven't tried it, silly" Louis smiled. Harry's disappointment fading away instantaneously. "I want you to feed me" He requested. Harry was holding back at first but as soon as Louis pecked his cheek, he was on board with the idea. 

He broke of a chunk of the dessert, placing it on the fork, and holding it up for Louis to take. It was playing out quite a lot like the dream he could remember having just this morning. His hands were shaking just a tiny bit, nervousness for some reason consumed his body. And the boy in front of him could see that. 

Louis held onto Harry's hand, guiding the fork into his mouth. The taste of the strawberry cheesecake taking up all his senses. It was fabulous. He was surprised Harry could cook this well, seeing as he definitely didn't look like the type. Harry pulled the fork out of Louis' mouth, leaving him to seductively lick his lips, trying to get the last bits of the sweet of his lips and to his taste buds. 

He took the fork from Harry's fingers, piecing the cake again. He stuck the cake onto the fork, holding it up to his captor's lips, wanting him to taste his own creation. Harry enveloped his mouth over the fork, taking the cheesecake, and letting it practically melt in his mouth. A smile stretched along his face, he has quite happy with what he'd come up with. "It's good isn't it?" Louis assured, getting a proud nod in response.

Both boys continued to feed each other slowly, sharing the cake but at the same time wanting the goodness all to themselves. Once they were finished, Louis wanted to thank Harry for the delicacy he got, and what better way than with a kiss. A genuine one. One that he hoped Harry will always remember, even when he was gone. 

He leaned in, ready to capture Harry's lips with his own, and just as the pair of lips brushed, Harry pulled back, shocking Louis, who silently asked for an explanation. He was internally panicking, but trying his best not to show it; what if Harry had caught onto his plan and would be even stricter with him from now on? He wouldn't be able to escape. 

Harry clearly saw the worrying that his love was trying to hide, and started to explain his behavior. "Are you sure you want to kiss me? I'm not that good" Harry spoke quietly, quite embarrassed to be having to say this out loud. 

"Of course I want to. Or I wouldn't keep doing it" Louis said sweetly, caressing his cheeks. It might've been a teensy weensy lie, but it had lit up Harry's face, and it was worth it. "And you know what they say, practice makes perfect" Louis winked. What happened next surprised Louis quite a bit, feeling Harry's lips lunge for his, although slow, he did kiss back. 

Their lips fit so perfectly together, wanting to never let go of the other. Harry got so lost in the kiss, it was a way of deeper connection and it got him in a trance. He was kissing the guy he had wanted to for a while now and it was actually happening. He couldn't believe it. He threw so much passion and love into their kiss, capturing Louis' lips and never letting them go. 

Louis was quite hypnotized by the kiss as well, his thoughts of escape and pretending getting lost, and only Harry consuming his mind. His entire mind was invested in the boy he was making out with. The way his lips felt against Harry's rough ones, the feel of curls in between his fingers, Harry's rough finger pads caressing his cheek, it felt nice.

Their lips were held together, only letting go of the other's to satisfy their lack of air. "You know we shouldn't be doing this" Harry pointed out, but feeling guilty just after he did, it probably hurt Louis a lot. He looked up to see the older boy's expression, which surprisingly was still playful.

"Well...who's going to find out? And once you let me out of here, we can be together all we want" Louis smirked, trying to hint at his plan, hoping Harry would fall into his charm.

"You know I can't do that" Harry replied quietly, biting his lip, hoping he didn't upset Louis too much. He didn't ever want to disappoint Louis, what if he stopped liking him if he was made angry?

Louis just nodded in response, a bit disappointed but at the same time expecting the reply he received. Harry wouldn't just let him go after eight hours of being loved by him, so thankfully he did have a backup plan.

It was getting quite late, the time showing 11:27 pm. A yawn erupted from Louis, not going unnoticed by Harry, no matter how much he tried to hide it. "You're tired" the younger boy pointed out, guiding Louis to lay down. 

"But I don't want to sleep yet" He whined, but truthfully he did feel quite tired and sleepy. Without another word, Harry pulled the comforter over Louis' body, which was still clad in sweatpants and one of Harry's old shirts, although neither of them really cared to take the clothes of like Louis was habitual to. 

"Good night, sweet dreams" Harry spoke softly, pressing his lips to Louis' forehead, pecking it, yet lingering them longer than necessary. He had an urge to ask if he could stay with Louis, in his room, but since the feathered-hair boy didn't ask, he didn't want to push it on him. 

"Goodbye, Harry" Louis spoke, his voice wavering a bit. Soon he pulled Harry's lips to his, holding them there, releasing as much passion and lust he had for Harry in that kiss. They both pulled back after minutes, breathing heavy, panting for air. "Bye" Louis finished. 

It was odd, his choice of words, and Harry should've thought something more of them, but that kiss he just received was still hazing in his mind, blocking every other thought. 

He walked to the door, unlocking it from the inside, in order to get out. He flipped off the light switch, yet leaving the bathroom light still on, for a bit of brightness in the soon to be dark room. He left, locking the door from the outside once again, and he made his way to his room, just next door. 

He plopped down in his bed, unable to hide the smile that grazed his lips. Louis and everything that happened with him today just seemed to light up Harry. For once he was having a bit of happiness in his life, he finally had Louis. Louis was his sunshine, his happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~

Harry woke up the next morning with a smile stretched on his face. The thoughts of the past night giving him so much happiness and zeal. The remainder of joy brought by the extremely suggestive dreams he'd had about Louis. 

The way Louis would run his dainty hands down Harry's torso, the way their blue and green eyes would connect and get lost in each other, they way Louis' lips would bring unneeded relief to Harry's skin. It would be beautiful; their bodies would create a work of art together, fitting together like a picture perfect puzzle. They would make love to each other, and it would be beautiful. 

Just the thought of his dream had Harry aching for the older boy, to feel his touch, to kiss his lips, he needed it, he craved it. 

He rushed up from his cozy bed, this time in quite a hurry. He tossed his blankets and bed clothes all together, folding it up on the middle of the bed. He couldn't be bothered with putting together a picturesque room, though it was necessary for his sake of mind to have some tidiness. 

The time on the clock read only 8 am, meaning Louis probably wasn't awake yet, also giving Harry plenty of time to put together a nice breakfast for him and the other boy to share. After getting lightly dressed in a pair of sweatpants and one of his loose muscle shirts, and flipping his hair from side to side trying to tame it, he left his room. Walking up softly to Louis' room, and putting his ear up against it. It was completely silent, usually he was able to hear a quiet snoring but that was unheard this morning. It was quite odd, but Harry proceeded to the kitchen anyways.

He got straight to work, preparing Eggs Benedict with bacon; he assumed Louis would love an extravagant breakfast, being the extremely rich man he is. It took him quite some time to get the eggs to taste just right, and another load of time to cook the bacon, but to him it was worth it. If it was going to make Louis as happy as Louis makes him, then it's definitely worth it. 

He prepped the food, the tray, and even added a flower from one of the plants outside, ready to take to Louis. The thought of being a housewife crossed his mind, his submissive behaviour, great cooking abilities and his need for cleanliness perfect for the job. He chuckled to himself as he carried the tray to Louis' room. Inside his pocket he found the key to the room. While balancing the tray of food, he unlocked the door, going inside while still concentrated on not dropping the food. 

"Louis" Harry spoke quietly, carrying the food to the desk in the corner, his back facing the bed. He didn't hear the other boy awake so he called again, "Louis, wake up. I brought breakfast" Harry coaxed lightly. 

He turned around to face Louis because he was getting annoyed of the older boy not waking up, However, what met his eyes was surprising. Louis wasn't there. The bed sheets were tossed all over, a mess being made of them, but nowhere among them was the boy he was looking for. Harry rushed to the closed bathroom door, hoping, praying that Louis would be in there, taking a shower and that his panic was pointless. The door opened with ease, and much to his disappointment, the hostage wasn't there. 

Louis was gone. He had escaped.

Panic coursed through his veins. Where could Louis be? He was here just the night before; they had an amazing night together. And now he was gone. Harry couldn't believe what had happened, his eyes kept drifting back to the bed, hoping that it was just some hallucination of some sort and that Louis was still there, but every time he looked back, he was depressed with the reality that hit him.

Questions raced through his mind. "What would Derek say?" "What would happen to the money he was supposed to get" "What would Derek do to him; if he found out Harry had let him go?" "Did Louis ever really like him?" "Did Louis use him?" The latter questions upset him quite a lot; he already knew the answer. He was just a pawn in everyone's scheme, he was just used to get to Louis in Derek's plan, and he was just used to escape in Louis' plan. 

He put aside those thoughts of Louis exploiting him for a minute, putting in front what really mattered. What would happen to him if Derek found out? What would he do? 

Harry's mind was cluttered with too much, all trying to get at him at once. His feet started pacing, trying to control and think of a way to solve this. He tried to think of how to tell Derek or how to fix this before he could even find out, but the idea of Louis leaving was taking a toll on him. What made it worse was that after what happened last night, Louis still left. 

"He never even liked me" Harry said out loud. "He was using me. And I fell way too hard for him". He was Harry's first kiss; his first kiss wasted on a boy that didn't care about him. He didn't know it, or acknowledge it, but he missed Louis, only after a couple hours of being away from him. 

A tear made its way down Harry's pale cheek, him wiping it away as quick as possible, trying not to show weakness. But he knew that he was so love sick. On the inside he knew that he made a mistake of falling too hard for a boy, and an even bigger mistake thinking that he would actually love someone like Harry. He was filthy rich; he didn't need poor old Harry, definitely not the person that had kidnapped him. Yet, the curly-haired boy still let him in, he surrendered himself to Louis' act of love and it ended so terribly for him. 

\---

In all honesty, Louis wasn’t too happy about the situation either, or not as happy as he expected to be when he finally escaped. There was something, some intense hurt in his chest, like a sign telling him to run back to the flat him and Harry had shared, and console the green-eyed boy who was undoubtedly crying after finding the empty captivity.

But he knew he couldn’t do that, he got a chance to break free, to go back to his old life. He had wanted this since the day he was taken, and he got it; he couldn’t let it get away and just walk back into his life as a hostage waiting for the ransom, which he knew wasn’t coming.

“Sir, your name” The lady at the front desk asked, shooting him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

“Louis Tomlinson” He replied, dazed and secretly conflicted. He waited for the woman to finish the adjustments and reservations, his brain drifting back to Harry every second, no matter how much he brought it back.

“Here you go. Room 317” She replied, giving Louis the room key, and ushering him out of the lobby and up the stairs. He trudged up the stairs, quite tired of the walking he had done from the flat. He had no other transportation, so he was forced to walk to the first place he could stay at until he could get a hold of his people.

Walking down the hall on the 3rd floor, scanning the passing room numbers, Louis tried to concentrate on figuring out the next step in his plan, getting back home. He unlocked the door that opened to his assigned room; a dingy, dusty room. There was a twin bed in the center of the room, and a light brown door, behind which he assumed, would be the bathroom. Not much furniture or any at all, but then again you can't expect much from a cheap motel on the side of a suburban road. 

He collapsed on the bed, not really caring how filthy it would be. He felt disgusting anyways; what he did to Harry, how he used him was really weighing down on this boy. He shut his eyes, just thinking of how he even escaped. Something that seemed so easy at first, just exploiting an innocent boy to his benefit, but now it seemed like the most difficult things he's ever done. 

Not only emotionally but also physically, it was complicated process to escape the apartment. And to do that he had to get the key to his room. He had remembered seeing 2 sets of keys with Harry and as soon as he got the opportunity, he swiped one of them from Harry. He was scared that at one point Harry had discovered the missing key; he was sure the younger boy felt his back pocket being picked for the key during the kiss. Or the feel of metal in Louis' hand when Harry had linked them together during their kiss, and Louis' suspicious reaction of pulling away. He thought he had made it quite obvious, but apparently not.

Apparently Harry was too invested in Louis to even see what was happening around him, to notice that he was being taken advantage of and that made Louis' chest hurt far more than it should. The feeling of guilt taking over his entire body, making it feel like it weighs a ton, making it feel like just a burden. 

He should've stopped when he wanted to. Just a couple hours ago, when he was leaving the flat, he should've stayed. In that moment, his heart had got the best of him, it made him feel this warm, comfy feeling for Harry, he hadn't ever felt before, for anyone. But he knew exactly what it was, and it was killing him that he let himself fall. 

When he had used the key to sneak out of his room, careful not to make a single sound, although the snoring coming from Harry's room confirmed that he was sleeping, much to Louis' help. As he was about to leave the foreign setting of the flat, his mind averted to the door just to the left of him. It was slightly ajar and through the gap, Harry could be easily seen, sound asleep. That innocence he wore on his face was to die for, making Louis' heart press down even more from the guilt. He couldn't possibly turn away and leave that sleeping boy. 

His heart once again got the better of him, guiding him into the room, soundlessly. He sat down on the bed, beside Harry's sleeping figure. He looked so pure and so vulnerable, but at the same time there was a small smile on his face. His lips parted murmuring something inaudible. Louis didn't want to go but he knew he needed to; he just wished he would've got to say a proper goodbye. 

He stood up from his spot and lightly bent down, pecking Harry's pale forehead, petting his hair. A barely there sound was heard from Harry, "Louis" he whispered. But the boy whose name was called knew it was just a dream or a nightmare. He felt quite guilty to leave, but he knew that Harry would move on. Good looking kid like him will have someone new on his arm soon enough, and he'll forget about him, and soon Louis' little crush would end too.

After bidding his one-sided farewell, he left the room. Making his way out of the flat, hoping he'd never have to see it again, but secretly praying that the person still inside the apartment would meet him again. 

He had walked for a good half hour outside the flat in whatever direction his eyes first saw, and landed upon the ratty motel he was at now. Lying there thinking he shouldn't have left. He just hoped that Harry would understand, that maybe one day they would meet again and he could be forgiven, and if not that then he hoped that Harry would find someone perfect, because that it truly was what he deserved. 

Another hope crossed his mind; hope that Harry would find the note he had left for him. He had said everything that could sum up his thoughts in that note. It wasn't long or too detailed but Louis had nothing else to write. The note had written on it, what Louis would've said. He just hoped that Harry would understand and forgive him. 

\---

Harry, I'm Sorry

That's what the note had said. He had been pacing around the room, when suddenly something white had caught his eye, on the nightstand, a paper was placed. Picking it up, Harry had read the large cursive font, and all it said were those 3 shallow words. 

Harry I'm Sorry

He read again. That's all it had said, those measly 3 words. A burst of anger flooded through Harry, 'How could he be sorry?' Harry thought. Louis had put at risk Harry's money and life, not to mention played crudely with his heart, and all he had to say was 'Sorry'. His self-pity and regret vanished instantaneously, all of it replaced by rage; he had always been the one with anger problems and a short temper. 

Now his main goal was to find Louis, bring him back and make him pay for what he did. He might've loved the boy at one point but he played with Harry’s heart and put his life at risk, and that called for revenge.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~

There was a knock on the door, interrupting Louis from the nap he'd been trying to get. The uncomfortable, thin mattress, the strange smell, and the dust floating everywhere made it quite hard for Louis to fall asleep when he wanted to. And just when he was about to fall into a state of unconsciousness, the knock on the door had made him wide awake again. 

He wondered who could be on the other side of the door anyways, the motel seemed too poor to be able to offer room service, not that he ordered any either. Also the cleaning staff had already come and gone, so the person who was continuously knocking was a mystery. 

He was a bit wary about opening it, not knowing if he should, maybe just sit quietly and hope the person would go away thinking the room was empty. 

He tried that for a couple minutes but the impatient person he is couldn't sit still, even if this could be a matter of life or death. The knocking hadn't seized since the second it started and the deep sound was getting on the boy's nerves. He wanted so desperately to put an end to it. 

Louis made his way off his creaky bed, walking over to the door. It didn't have a peephole to warn him who could be on the other side. He had to do it himself, and brace himself for who might be there. For all he knew it could be a psychotic murderer. 

The door knob was turned by Louis after he unlocked the door, so slowly, leaving just a small gap. As soon as the door was only millimeters open, it was pushed. It swung against him, Louis managing to back out just in time to avoid it hitting him. 

"Louis. You left" The curly-haired boy spoke hauntingly, now in the open-doorway looking sickeningly at him. Harry looked quite angry, his usual shy, bright green eyes almost black from rage, his hands fisted as if stopping himself from inflicting violence. He looked like a mess, his nostrils flaring, his body tensed. Honestly he looked quite intimidating to Louis. 

The older boy took a step back, trying to create as much space as he could between the two of them, not wanting to be in any position that he could be physically hurt by the other boy. But Harry only moved closer, resulting in Louis stepping back again. They continued this pattern, holding each other's gaze, until the feathered-hair boy's back hit the wall, Harry closing in on him. 

The taller boy's arms created a barrier around Louis, putting in his loose captivity once again. Both boys were breathing quite heavily, the only sound that filled the silent room. 

Louis had thought he'd be happier to see Harry again; of course he's the person he craved since he left the apartment. But now he wasn't so sure. Harry was here to take Louis back, to hold him in his hostage once again so obviously Louis wasn't happy, he was downright afraid. 

"You thought you could escape?" Harry chuckled darkly, bringing his face closer to Louis'. There was no love in what he said, unlike when they had talked before. Now, Harry seemed dangerous and blunt and the type of person who would definitely punish Louis, and not in the way he wanted. 

Harry was waiting on an answer to his rhetorical question, an answer he didn't receive. He tugged at Louis' hair, hard, practically ripping the hair out. "Answer me" Harry ordered his voice louder than before. He pulled Louis' hair, bending the boy's neck back on itself, creating such pain, making Louis whimper and scream. The younger boy felt a bit of sympathy, wanting instantly to release the hold and pepper the hurt boy's neck with kisses. But he wasn't going to give in. Louis played him and he was going to make him pay, no matter how much it hurt both of them. 

Louis was surprised a bit that the behavior he was getting from his kidnapper, but he knew he should've expected it. Harry probably had caught on to his plan and now he was paying the price, his discomfort. He had given up on answering Harry's question, and now was insisted on asking his own. "How did you find me?" Louis asked of curiosity, trying to stammer through the ache he felt in his neck. 

Harry got more aggressive, facing Louis to the wall, twisting his arm in an impossible hold behind the boy's back. This made Louis even more miserable, no doubt Harry's grip bruising him in several places. He was being pushed straight into the wall over and over again as Harry answered his question. "You're the biggest person in England. Everyone knows you, it wasn't too hard to follow the crowd of girls screaming you name" Harry said, his tone making it seem as if he was utterly disgusted. "Couldn't even escape properly".

A flashback raced through Louis’ mind. Before he found his way to the hotel, he remembered seeing some good looking girls, probably in their late teens, early twenties. The girls had recognized him right away, being not only a business man but also a wealthy socialite. They had asked for pictures and talked to him, even flirted with him; no matter how much he tried to get away, they wouldn’t let him leave. Until finally he had to put his foot down, push them away and find a place to stay, the motel.

Louis was twisted once again, hunched over as Harry kneed him in the stomach, putting him in a headlock. His grip was unbearably tight, purple marks already forming where the captor's fingers had been. Louis could withstand the pain up to a certain point, he knew Harry needed to out his frustration and since he was the one that caused it, he was ready to take it, but the positioning he was in at the moment was killing him. "Harry please, let me go" He begged, tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry should've gave as soon as he saw the waterworks, he wanted to, but the rage in him was still there, making his grip tighten, blocking out the pain Louis was in. 

"I'll let you go, once I get the money. Until then you're coming back with me" Harry said, clamping Louis's hands behind his back, dragging him out of the room, kicking and screaming. It killed him to hear Louis' ear-piercing yelps and screeches as he tried to fight it, but Harry's anger had put quite a lot of strength and adrenaline in him, overpowering Louis easily, making him helpless. 

Once down the stairs and sneaking past the people in the lobby, they were outside by Harry's black Range Rover. The door was pulled open, and Louis tossed into the backseat, no gentility at all. A rope was grabbed by Harry from the floor of the car. In an instant he jerked the older boy around, ending up with his hands and feet tied tightly. This time Harry had everything planned; Louis would have to die to escape. 

Louis' mouth was also taped, and his body pushed down to lie in the backseat. Harry was being rough with his hostage, like he should’ve been all along. He wasn't going to play nice with him anymore, because he was the last person who deserved it. That insensitive jerk played with his heart and left it broken, and now he's going to feel the pain, Harry thought. 

All through the car ride back to what Louis assumed would be the same flat, he struggled, but the best he could do was thrash around and erupt some screams which came out muffled and inaudible. Tears were still running down his cheeks and Harry did his best not to look at the captive in his backseat, knowing he would cave in and possibly set him free. 

The ride was quick, only about 10 minutes. Harry parked and got out of the car, jostling Louis up and out as well. By now the blue-eyed boy had quieted down, knowing there was no use in wasting all his energy struggling. He was going to use whatever left in him for another escape, only this time he would take Harry with him. That is, if he could get his forgiveness and if they could come up with a plan. 

He let harry blindly drag Louis up to the flat, him obviously not knowing where to go, not familiar with the building. Luckily there was no one around, preventing any suspicions. They went into their shared flat, and the green-eyed boy took his former lover straight to his previous residence.

On the way there, Louis saw the mess of a living room and kitchen in front of him, the mess not being there before. There was broken glass everywhere; making him thankful he was wearing shoes. The cushions were ripped, everything on the floor. The place looked like it had been the site of someone’s anger. And that it was. The trashed rooms were the result of Harry’s rage.

The door was unlocked, this time only one set of keys existing for the job. He stiffly dropped Louis onto the bed, untying the knots that held his hands and feet together, trying not to care about the rope burns that had scarred the boy’s skin, and roughly yanked the tape off of his mouth. Louis was sure he lost his facial hair from that, the pain coming out in the form of a screech. 

Harry was about to leave when he heard a small voice utter, "Stay". He couldn’t believe after what Louis did, he dared to even say that. He wasn't going to fall for this trap anymore. But to Louis it wasn't a trap; it was an honest request of some nice company.

He lunged off the bed, grabbing Harry’s hand just as it was about to disappear behind the door. “Please?” Louis asked, still with teary eyes. The look on his face was so vulnerable, like he would break any minute. But it also made Harry remember that he had been the victim of this look before. He had given into Louis’ act last time but not again, even though the truth was that it wasn’t an act.

He snapped his hand out of the tiny boy’s light grasp; turning around, ready to give him a piece of his mind. “I’m not falling for this again. You used me before just to escape and you try to use me again but it won’t work. I’m on to you” Harry screamed, scaring Louis a bit with his loud, deep voice. “You played me! Did you know I actually liked you? A lot! I loved you enough to give you my first kiss, to treat you better than I treat myself, to give you everything you asked for! And you never felt the least bit guilty! You still used me and you left without me! You never liked me!” Harry said, feeling hot tears sting his eyes as he tried to seem strong and hold them back. “You can’t do all that and still expect me to stay. I’m done. You are my job and nothing more!”

Louis was heartbroken. He knew he had done those things and of course he felt guilt. But hearing them repeated from the innocent boy he so wrongly exploited was painful. It would be less painful to have his hearing gone so he wouldn’t have heard that.

“Harry, please. I’m sorry-” Louis started but was cut off by the younger boy.

“Save it”. The captor left abruptly but not before speaking those last words that made Louis feel dead. “And by the way, anything I felt for you is gone. I hate you”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~

The Stockholm flat was absolutely silent. Not a single sound could be heard. It was almost as if the place was empty, but ironically there were two boys still living there. One filled with love and regret and the other with hate and misery. 

Louis was locked up in his room. It was a luxurious room, almost as good as the one he has or himself back home in London. He should be happy, but how can he, when he's a prisoner for someone else. He's a hostage for a boy he likes, a boy he truly hurt. And he's never had a worse pain than the one taking up his heart. 

He just sat in his room, almost still, mentally absent. His blue eyes had become pale from all the tears he had finished crying, his skin full of bruises of where his captor had hurt him. His mind was blank, just like everything else. He felt completely empty. 

Harry didn't feel any better either. Lying in his room, under the covers with his head leaning on the wall shared between his and Louis' room. The sobbing he had heard minutes ago had quieted down to nothingness, and to some extent he was glad. He couldn't bear to hear Louis, the boy he still felt something special for cry, no matter how much he tried to. He wanted nothing more than to go to his love and accept the apology he was offering but his mind always stopped him, saying that he was just going to get hurt again. 

He was devastated and disappointed at the wreck he had made of Louis, treating him like an animal he did. At the time it seemed right, his mind filled with consequences of Louis' misplacement and figuring out any way to stop those consequences. But now, he wanted nothing more than to hold Louis in his arms, pepper kisses on all the bruises, and just hold him until they both fall asleep just as he's dreamt of before. 

He wants to love Louis, not hurt him. But his mind won't let him go without paying for the game he played, and to some extent his heart wants that too. 

It felt odd, not worrying or caring about Louis for him, it felt like he had no other purpose, and truthfully he didn't. He uncovered himself and sat up right against the wall again. He didn't want to worry or care, he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He knocked on the wall, just once, making it seem like an accident. He hoped that's what Louis would've taken it as, when he heard a ruffling behind the wall. "Harry" A gentle voice sounded, unmistakably the other boy's, like he had been waiting for it. 

When he received no response, he questioned again, "Harry? Did you need something?" He asked through the wall that separated them. 

"No. It was accident okay? I don't need you" He responded quickly, too quickly to seem honest, while answering questions that hadn't even been asked. Louis could tell something was up, he knew that he wasn't forgiven. He would do anything to get Harry to accept his apology. But he could only do so much for him from inside the room. 

"Harry, I'm really sorry. Believe me when I say I really am sorry" Louis uttered quietly, almost with his lips against the wall, as if it would make his voice louder and more convincing. He didn't hear a voice reply but still continued. "I'm sorry for playing you, and using you. I swear I really do care for you" He continued, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. 

Louis would've continued, but he didn't hear anything back, not even a single breath, and it just made him think that maybe Harry wasn't even listening. The thought brought so much sorrow, that maybe Harry was completely gone out of his reach and he had no way to bring him back. 

His ear was still pinned to the wall, and suddenly his face lit up, as soon as he heard what seemed to sound like footsteps. Maybe Harry was coming back and was ready to listen.

Louis was just about to start his apology again, when the door opened, without a knock. There stood Harry, tall and lanky, a tray of food, which seemed to be stale from this morning, in his hands. He wore a blank look, but that seemed to change into a scowl as soon as he saw the boy against the wall. He walked up to the crouching boy, and stood right at his feet, looking down at him. 

The older boy offered a small, sympathetic smile, almost as a silent apology, but Harry didn't even seem to care. He dropped the plate of food, straight to the ground, parts of it falling to the floor from the impact of the fall. This shocked Louis who immediately became more alert. He could tell Harry as just about to leave, considering he didn't say anything and it was pretty obvious that after what happened he wouldn’t stay, so he started ranting out his apology, hoping to get through the younger boy. 

"Harry please! I'm sorry" He cried, while looking up to Harry. The captor turned, not wanting to hear false regret and not in the state to give forgiveness either. He started walking towards the door but Louis couldn't let him; it was the only chance to apologize he'd get for a while and he couldn't let it go so easily. He grabbed onto Harry's leg, practically begging at this point. 

No one would've ever thought the richest man in England would be on his knees, begging for a poor boy off the streets. 

"Harry, I truly am sorry. Just listen to me. I can explain" Louis pleaded, but Harry kept walking, trying to ignore the weight attached to his leg, even though it did slow him down a bit. "I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for using you. I truly do care, honestly" He begged, but by now Harry was trying to shake him off, wanting to leave and not hear anymore of his lies. 

He flung his leg, almost too hard, making Louis let go immediately, even though he wasn't about to. Flying, Louis landed a couple feet away from the door, falling on his back, his head hitting the wooden floor and he was sure there would be some blood. A scream erupted from inside his throat as the pain finally caught up with what had happened.

It felt torturous and painful and unbearable. He expected Harry to come back and help, knowing he couldn’t be that mean, but he was seriously let down. Harry stood there, disgust on his face, eyeing the boy on the floor. Not an ounce of regret visible anywhere on him.

He approached Louis, slowly taking only a few strides till he stood at his feet. Bending down he pulled Louis up by the collar of his shirt, abruptly; Louis’ head hurting from the whiplash that had caused. His head was pounding, a wetness that was undoubtedly blood, dripping down the back of his head, his eyes teary, his limbs weak but he ignored all that, and went straight back to apologizing.

“Please! Listen to me! I’m sorry, Harry. I really am. I really do like you and it was wrong of me to use you and I’m sorry. I really do want to be with you. Please believe me” He uttered through his tears that were once again free-falling.

To Harry, this was all fake, it was meaningless. He wanted to believe it, he honestly did. But the voice in his head kept telling him that he couldn’t afford to get hurt again. It would mean misery for him if fell into this trap again. And he couldn’t let himself knowingly walk straight into it, although secretly there was probably nothing he wanted more.

Louis was still ranting, but at this point the curly-haired boy had stopped listening. All he could think was, how does this man have the nerve and the guts to keep lying like this? Does he really have nothing else that he has to resort to begging? It was too good to be true, and that’s exactly why it was so unbelievable. That’s why Harry knew it wasn’t real. And he was done with this bullshit.

“Shut up! Don’t you dare lie to me like this!” Harry snapped, cutting off part of Louis’ apology. Harry was done with this, he couldn’t stand it anymore and he would do anything to not hear those words come from Louis’ mouth.

But the blue-eyed boy had no plans of stopping without getting his point across. He kept ranting, trying to justify himself, and unknowingly pissing Harry off. He kept going despite him being told to shut up over and over.

He didn’t stop, until he was banged into the wall he stood against. And not only once but several times, rammed into the wall, as an attempt from Harry to stop the words that were piercing his brain.

He could feel larger amounts of blood drip down his head, his back getting cut and bruised no doubt leaving a few open wounds as well. He was in shock, of what Harry was capable of.

And so was Harry, himself. He practically abused his captive to no extent. It was a strength he didn’t know he had, and hoped it would never show up again. His green eyes scanned over Louis’ trembling beaten body beneath him; the body being held up by his hands, slightly off the floor.

Guilt rushed through his veins at the sight that was in front of him, the sight that he had made. So full of adrenaline and rage, he hadn’t even noticed that he abused the boy he cared too much for. He could’ve been killed, judging from what was Harry had been doing to him, and it would’ve been the captor’s fault.

Harry was supposed to keep the hostage, spotless, perfectly healthy and safe. But the boy in his space at the moment wasn’t that at all. He was beaten, bruised, cut, mistreated, and it was all Harry’s fault.

His green-eyes lowered not being able to stare at the wreck he had caused, being too ashamed to. He couldn’t face Louis after what he had done to him. Of course what Louis did was cruel and evil but what Harry did was no better.

He couldn’t even stand in Louis’ personal space, he felt too hated and terrible. In a sudden, Louis was droped to the ground, Harry’s hands falling back to their place at his sides. And as fast as he could, he escaped the room.

He ran next door to his own room, plunging himself into the covers. And as soon as he was bundled up, the tears started rushing.

There was so much emotion in those tears, guilt, hate, shame, hurt, anger, and one more tiny, little, secret ingredient. A hint of love.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~

The door slammed shut as the kidnapper left the room, not looking back at Louis even once. Not caring to see how bad he had hurt him. The feathered-hair boy lay still on the ground, eyeing the door, hoping and as if commanding it to be opened and for Harry to rush back in. He wasn't sure what he wanted, whether it was forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve, or for Harry to care and mend him, also something he knew he didn't deserve. He just wanted for Harry to come back. 

The way he had left, it seemed like he had given up, on Louis and on anything ever fixing itself between them. It was as if he requested Louis to give up too. Like he was tired of Louis, and even though that hurt him too much, if it made Harry happy, he might consider giving up. 

The thought of surrender crawled through his mind, that maybe there was no reason in begging Harry, ultimately making him miserable. He had seen the look on his face, the look of misery and torture that was worn upon Harry's features as he heard Louis' apology. It was like it physically stung him, like it ripped up his heart, for whatever reason. Harry was on the edge, and he would do anything to stop the words that poured out of his mouth. He had asked his captive to stop, but Louis didn't, and so Harry had to resort to extreme measures, resulting in a beaten up Louis lying on the ground. 

Louis didn't blame him, not at all. It was actually himself who was to blame. He pushed Harry too far, too fast. He put him on the verge of insanity, and Harry was just trying to make it stop. It was his form of defense against the pain he felt, and Louis knew that completely. He knew that it was his own fault, he was in the position he was in. It was his own fault Harry was put in so much pain to be so uncontrollable, and whether or not Harry ever forgives him, he knows he will never be able to forgive himself. 

But at the same time, he'd also never forgive himself if he let Harry go, if he let this beautiful, innocent boy slip through the cracks. His heart didn't want to let Harry go, truly. He couldn’t let Harry go. Deep down inside, he knew Harry once had feelings for him, and feelings as strong as those don't go away so quick. He knew that Harry's weren't gone, not yet, and Louis was going to bring them back. He was going to get Harry back, or die trying. And at the rate he was hurt and bleeding, that death didn't seem to be too far away. 

His body lay motionless on the ground, looking dead, his eyes drooping close from the bright lights that were blinding him. His thoughts were bombarded, being the only things that required any attention. The pain almost numbed out and forgotten, even though the blood hadn't stopped. He was laying in a pool of his own blood, his head throbbing, his body covered in open cuts and purple bruises, his hair mussed and the ends of it wet from the blood, not to mention his still body; it was a truly sickening, heartbreaking sight. 

\---

Sobs wrecked through Harry's body as he tried to calm himself down under the covers. But the more that you try to stop, the more you cry. The cries were ear-piercing, loud and shameful. He couldn't believe he had gone as far as to ruin his hostage. Not only was it his job to not hurt him and to keep him safe, but when he agreed to this he made a vow to himself to not make Louis' life any miserable than it needs to be. And he broke that. 

By hitting and punching and kicking, Harry had not only physically abused Louis but also emotionally. The poor boy was asking for forgiveness and for some reason Harry had let it get to him too much, resulting in his uncontrollable actions.

It was after an hour of his cries that he calmed down and walked over to the wall they shared, collapsing beside it, pinning his ear to it. There was some movement clearly heard on the other side, some scuffing and roughing and a few cuss words that left Louis' pretty, pure lips after falling objects were heard. 

Harry became awfully curious as to what was going on, he would've expected complete silence considering Louis looked broken when he left him. It had seemed that he wouldn't even be able to move, much less do whatever that was causing enough noise. 

For a good 10 minutes, ruffling and muffled sounds were heard, and for some reason Harry found some odd comfort in it, knowing Louis was okay and that he hadn't damaged as badly, or so they both thought. He was so invested in the thought of Louis, safe and sound; as much as he could be that he was startled when he heard the loud crash come from the room. He waited for a minute, trying to calm his nerves that were telling him to rush over there and make sure Louis wasn't any more hurt than Harry had made him. He hoped that Louis would get up again, and he would continue to hear the soothing ruffling from the other side, but that never happened. 

After the crash, there was no more sounds heard, not even the sound of breathing he could usually make out through the thin wall. It was pin drop silent. 

It was starting to worry Harry, causing him quite a lot of anxiety. His body was shaking, whatever clearly happened on the other side of that was too serious and almost deadly to take lightly. His instinct was telling him to rush into the other room to make sure Louis was okay, but at the same time, he honestly wasn't sure if what had happened was even real. 

By now, Harry had found out that Louis was the type to play tricks, and do whatever it takes to get what he wants. What if it was just an act to lure him in? Harry didn't want to fall into that. He didn't want to be played again, making him humiliated and embarrassed in front of a boy he really liked. 

He waited longer, debating whether this was worth getting up. Although the floor was hard and uncomfortable, Harry didn't have any energy to get up and walk over to the room just to come back in tears and embarrassment. That was until the sound of footsteps resumed, calming Harry for a second; if Louis could walk, obviously he wasn't that hurt. However his relaxation only lasted for a few moments before the sound of an ear-piercing scream overlapped the sound of soft footsteps. 

The screech was so loud and high pitched, too hard to fake a scream of pain of that sort. Right away, Harry bounced off the ground, giving into his impulse. Wrapping a blanket around his worry-stricken, shaking body, he walked out and over to Louis' captivity. His hands fumbling with the lock and key, unable to get it open fast enough. 

He rushed through the doorway; once it was open, only to find a pool of blood right at his feet. The deep red, thick liquid, touching the tips of his sock-clad feet. The sight of it made Harry sick to his stomach, to know that he was the reason for the blood that Louis had lost. 

He was so occupied in his thoughts while staring at his feet which were slowly getting coated in blood that he literally jostled when he heard the gentle voice whisper in excitement and relief, "Harry". 

Louis hobbled over to him, limping; he was almost sure he had damaged his foot, when he fell violently off the bed, resulting in that crash that he predicted was probably heard through the entire building. At first he thought he was okay, that was until he got up and tried walking, letting out a deafening yelp, unable to bear the pain. But now that pain was almost forgotten, because Harry had come back. 

He wobbled over to him, grabbing him around the waist, not remembering or caring about the inner debate he had earlier about not pushing things on his lover. He nuzzled himself in Harry's arms, the blanket previously around the taller boy, falling off his shoulders. 

Harry continued to look down, not getting his eyes off the blood that Louis was now standing in; it was disturbing that Harry had become the person that did something damaging. 

The Louis that had been his arms only a couple seconds ago pulled away, and that's when Harry noticed. The older boy was covered in cuts and open wounds that were visible through the plain white, borrowed t-shirt he wore. His bare legs were filled with bruises, and so were the parts of his arms that Harry could see. 

Tears rushed through eyes, him getting pushed off the edge right away when he looked up to Louis face. Dried blood was scattered all over his beautiful face, his otherwise smooth lips, cut and swollen, his feathery hair matted down with even more blood. It hurt Harry to see the boy he really adored so hurt and broken, and what was worse was that was the reason this sight even existed.

Right away, Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, dragging him to the bathroom, not bothering to look up from the ground as he blindly walked. He wasn’t going to see Louis injured, he had to take care of the poor boy, if not out of love, then out of the sake of his job.

He seated the older boy on the closed toilet seat, silently telling him ‘stay’. He grabbed the first aid, out of the bottom cabinet, ready to fix the blue-eyed boy.

Gently he cleaned the cuts on Louis’ skin, hearing him wince every time from the stinging, and that sound of even the slightest pain really getting to Harry, him not being able to stand knowing he was the reason for it. He wrapped all the cuts, trying to be as gentle as possible, treating the boy with some genuine love that he honestly didn’t have a clue that he was displaying.

Louis watched as Harry mended him, patching up every imperfection on his bare body. Even though he sat there nude in front of the curly-haired lad, there was no lust between the two of them at the moment, just love and care.

Once he was set to heal, Louis got up from the seat he had taken, they looked to each other, their eyes meeting, leaving the two of them empty for words, just lost in each other. Slowly, the younger boy let his eyes drift off, scanning his lover’s body, not out of lust though, more out of shame and pity. He had caused it, he was the reason Louis was hurt, and now looking like he just left the hospital.

Harry couldn't face it, just about to run out of the room yet again, but this time, Louis grabbed his waist quickly, before he could escape. "Look, I just want to show you something, I don't know if it will make anything better between us, but I really hope I can get your forgiveness, because I swear there is nothing more that I want. I only want you and your forgiveness, and I know I don't deserve it, but please jut take a look and then you can reject me all you want and I'll accept it, give you the money and you'll never have to see me again. Please just one last chance at an apology?" Louis ranted out, trying to get his point through before Harry could get out of his grasp, not remembering that exactly what he just did was the cause of his last assault as well. This time he had nothing to worry about though, they both knew Harry was terribly sorry and would never let himself get like that monster again.

The green eyes, that Louis loved so much, looked up into his blue ones. And somewhere in them, he could see honesty. Louis moved aside, standing beside Harry now, leading him out the door and to the room, making him face what he hadn’t seen in the past 20 minutes he was here. He allowed Harry to see the big apology.

The image that met his eyes was unbelievable, incredible and completely ridiculous. It left the younger boy speechless. All he could mutter out was a breathless sigh, "Louis"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~

Louis was a very talented artist, unfortunately when you're given your father's entire wealth and life's work before he passes you're expected to accept it and follow in his footsteps, exactly what Louis was forced to do. He took responsibility over passion, but nevertheless continued his love for art. 

He knew he was exceptional when it came to expressing himself through his art, everyone knew he was exceptional. Harry did too; in fact it was one of Harry's main weaknesses. The drawing he received of himself only a couple days ago, he still treasured, it meant the world to him. It was so special to him because Louis seemed to put his care and love for Harry in a simple picture, and although simple, it too quite a lot of effort and he appreciated that Louis thought he was worth it. 

Both boys knew how much Harry adored Louis' art and both knew that he couldn't resist it, so when Louis showed him the gigantic mural he had seemed to make-do on the wall of his room, Harry's heart melted. He was in awe of the beautiful sight that was plastered before him. 

There were several pieces of that paper from Louis' notebook, all joined like a humongous puzzle, fitting together to hold a moment that he still held onto captured so flawless. Their first kiss, or Louis' interpretation of what it looked like from another person's point of view was drawn to perfection, and it made Harry's heart flutter. He felt like he could burst into tears from being so overwhelmed, in a good way. 

"I really am sorry, and I really hope this shows how sorry I am" Louis spoke from behind the curly haired boy, pointing at the work of art on the wall. "Harry I never meant to hurt you...when I left; I promised one day I would come back for you because I really really do like you. You're this beautiful, innocent boy and I don't know how I even came to love you but somewhere along the way I did, and it kills me to know that the person I love won't forgive me" Louis stuttered, his eyes watering. 

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing; he had heard it before but now that he took the time and patience to really listen to the words, it showed real sorrow in them. He could tell Louis really was upset that Harry hadn't forgiven him; he could tell that Louis truly, deeply was sorry. 

He honestly didn't know what to say, with the apology and the painting, he was too speechless. He took 2 long strides until the older lad was within arms reach and immediately wrapped his arms around him, as tight as he could. His eyes feel shut, his head snuggling itself in the crook of Louis' neck. Words couldn't describe how much he missed Louis' scent, the smell that seemed to completely take over and make Harry feel so comfortable. He missed that soft, golden skin against his skin too much, the feathery hair that he ran his finger through. He missed everything about Louis, and he couldn't tell how he had managed to even survive without it all for the couple days that he did. 

It took a while for Louis to comprehend what was going on, Harry was clinging onto him. His tall, lanky frame was cuddled into Louis, his curly hair tickling his neck, his back being torn apart from how tight Harry held him but they both knew it wasn't out of anger. "So am I forgiven?" Louis asked, a slight whine in his tone, hoping the answer was yes. And without lifting his head, Harry nodded, his light stubble scratching at the older boy's neck. Once the response was received, Louis's arms placed themselves around Harry's body as well, mirroring the way his lover held him. 

They both desperately stayed in each other's arms until one of them decided to pull away, the hug becoming tiresome on their legs. Without a word, Harry went over to the bed, and Louis knew to follow, both of them sitting right at the edge. "So you really do forgive me?" Louis asked worriedly, hoping this wasn't some cruel trick that Harry was using to get back at him. 

Harry didn't have a response for that; a simple 'yes' seemed too underdone compared to what Louis had planned. In an instant, Harry put his hand to Louis' face, and the next second planted his lips right on the other boy's. Their lips mingled so perfectly, all those feelings, those emotions coming back, that spark igniting once again. Louis' thin lips fitting right in with Harry's plump pink ones, the contrast of smooth and rough feeling heavenly. Their lips were moving in perfect sync with the other's. They both pulled back, the lack of air becoming a problem. 

"So you really love me?" Harry asked, his eyes not meeting with the blue ones that stared intently at him. A blush filled Louis' cheeks, not realizing that mid-rant he had spilled that much. Paranoia started taking over his body, thoughts running through his mind "It's been less than a week and I already told him I love him. He’ll think it's creepy". He thought about denying it, but he just couldn't tell anymore lies, especially if it meant risking what he had with Harry. 

"Yeah. I do love you" Louis stated, softly, but for some reason Harry wasn't convinced. Rich businessman falling for a poor boy, seemed too fairytale to be true. He didn't doubt that Louis had told the truth, that he did care for the green-eyed boy but he knew there was a difference between like and love and that probably hadn't been patched up yet. 

"Prove it" Harry asked shyly, not really thinking ahead of where something along the lines of what he said could get him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 {SMUT}

~

"Yeah. I do love you" Louis stated, softly, but for some reason Harry wasn't convinced. Rich businessman falling for a poor boy, seemed too fairytale to be true. He didn't doubt that Louis had told the truth, that he did care for the green-eyed boy but he knew there was a difference between like and love and that probably hadn't been patched up yet. 

"Prove it" Harry asked shyly, not really thinking ahead of where something along the lines of what he said could get him. 

Louis gently grabbed the other's big hand, intertwining it with his own; Harry’s hand felt comfortable, rough, and the heat radiating from it was so pleasurable. He grabbed Harry's chin, turning his head to face him, and instantaneously latched his lips onto the plump ones belonging to Harry. He stroked his lips with his thin ones, their pair of lips getting tangled to the point where they couldn't be told apart. Harry gingerly caressed Louis' cheek. Both their eyes were closed, not wanting anything to distract them from the immense euphoria this was giving them. 

They missed each other's lips so much in the handful of days that had passed; the kiss intensifying quickly. Louis grabbed Harry's hips, pulling them closer to his own, and up into his lap. The taller boy was far taller that he used to be, bending his head down to continue the kiss. His arms locked around the back of Louis' neck, tugging on the few hairs every time Louis would bite his lip. Moans were coming out of Harry's muffled mouth, careless moans that he was sure could be heard throughout the flat but he was too invested in the kiss to care. 

Louis' fingertips rubbed circles on Harry's hips that were getting more and more exposed as his shirt was being ridden up further and further. The older boy pulled his lips away, causing a whimper to be heard from the younger lad at the empty feeling that now took over. However that didn't last too long before Louis' lips had attached themselves just below Harry's jaw, sucking and kissing a beautiful mark. Harry moaned pornographically at the light touches he was receiving by Louis and his tasty lips.

After the first lovebite was visible and left on Harry, he continued his was down to Harry's exposed collar bones, once again sucking spots onto his pasty white skin. The abused skin immediately colouring purple after his lips left it. The blue-eyed boy revelled at the marks on Harry's skin, a sign of love, a sign of possession, his possession.

Harry's uncontrollable moaning was playing in the background of their actions, increasing the sexual tension between the 2 boys. But he couldn't help it, Harry craved Louis. He ran his hand down the other's chest, his fingertips feeling every single muscle and dent. It was getting to be too much for him, and Louis pace was agonizingly slow for the curly-haired, aroused lad. He ran his hands under the fabric of Louis’ shirt, pulling it off in a swipe. 

Louis' golden chest, his tattoos, his abs, everything visible and absolutely beautiful. Louis was surprised that harry had been the one to start this, considering the shy boy had never been nearly this impulsive before, not that he minded it. Louis reconnected their lips again, placing his idle hand on the inside of Harry's thigh; he felt harry nod into the kiss as if for confirmation, and as soon as that was given, his shirt was swiftly pulled off.

Both boys sat huddle together, half naked, lips entwined, familiarizing themselves with every inch of the other's flawless body. The kiss they were in was getting heated as every second passed by, both boys waiting for the other to start something, yet not wanting to be pushy either. 

Their lips stayed locked until Louis finally decided to make a move on the boy, who could probably feel his hard-on poke his bum, considering he was squirming in Louis' lap. Softly, Louis lifted Harry off his lap, a whimper escaping from Harry's now unattached lips, but it was soon gone, as Louis laid him down on the feathered, plump bed. Louis hovered over the taller boy, whose legs were hanging off the bed, and pressed a chaste yet loving kiss to Harry's lips. 

"I love you" Louis murmured against those pink, abused lips. His mouth continued south on Harry's body, planting kisses on the way, mumbling more "I love you"s after each one. His pace was slow, but passionate, lustful yet not hungry or greedy at all. He wanted to make this about Harry, not himself. 

He whispered kisses down his captor's neck, tracing them over his prominent collarbones, pressing them into each small dent that his forming muscles made, down his happy trail, until he was just at the waistband of Harry's sweats. Louis' hand cupped Harry's bulge through the thick layer of cloth, palming it, erupting several moans from the boy beneath him.

Running his fingers under the elastic of the trousers, he pulled down the pants, sliding them down Harry's gorgeous legs, letting them pool around his ankles. Harry toed them off, leaving himself completely bare to his lover, exposing his body to the boy who marvelled at it. 

"You are beautiful" Louis said, breathlessly, looking up to the emerald eyes that shone down at him. A pained expression was worn over Harry's face, his erection bringing him a lot of discomfort; Louis could see in, the other boy in pain, and he didn't like the sight of it at all. His delicate hands, wrapped themselves around Harry's proud length, stroking it softly. A sigh of relief mixed with a moan of pleasure left Harry's mouth, as he bucked his hips into Louis' touch, desperate for more. 

But Louis didn't want to rush it. He wanted to show Harry how much he loved him. He brought his thin lips closer to Harry's girth. The sight that he set, arousing Harry all the more. Louis licked the underside of Harry's member, before brushing his tongue against the tip, licking any of Harry's juices that had managed to leak. He wrapped his lips around the head, slipping his lips further and further down. 

The feeling of euphoria took of Harry's body in that small action, and a strangled "Louis" left his throat. His hands gripping the back of Louis' feathered fringe, tangling his hands in it. He unknowingly pushed Louis' head further down on his erection, allowing Louis to be filled up completely by the younger boy. 

It didn't take long for Louis to set a rhythm to his movements, bobbing his head up and down Harry's hard member, as Harry moaned repeatedly, tugging on Louis' hair. Louis took all of Harry in his mouth, the tip of his dick hitting the back of his throat, bringing Harry that much closer to the edge. 

Harry was getting too close to his release, the feeling that Louis gave him overpowering his willpower, the beauty the Louis held taking over him, the love that Louis gave melting him, bringing him closer to his orgasm.

Louis could feel it too, that Harry wanted to let go. He sped up the movements of his tongue, far faster than the slow pace he had previously chosen, wanting to make his lover happy and pleased as fast as he could. 

After a few more seconds, and a small warning from Harry, "Louis, I can't hold it. I'm so close", Harry exploded into the older boy's mouth. His jade eyes watched as Louis swallowed eagerly what Harry had given him, and licked the rest of Harry's now flaccid member until it was dry. 

Louis got up off his knees, standing up to look at the wrecked boy on the bed, still getting over his first orgasm. He lay down beside him, pulling his body completely onto the bed, cuddling his bare body into his half clothed one. "I love you" The older boy whispered as he kissed Harry's curls. "Does that prove it?" He asked teasingly, earning a hum in agreement from the tired boy. 

They both laid in silence, just cherishing the moment, the love. Harry was tracing patterns on Louis' chest as his back was being rubbed delicately. Harry was in deep thought and obviously the older boys could sense it, him asking what's on his mind. "What about you?" He questioned back. "You didn't get to..." He trailed off, looking down at Louis' crotch, gently touching the diminishing bulge, but before he could do anything Louis pushed his hand away. 

"You don't have to do that" He said earnestly. "This is about you, not me" 

Harry was surprised by the response, not expecting Louis to be so selfless about something that he secretly desired. "You showed me you loved me. I want to show you I love you" He responded after a while of thought, and how to phrase the words so Louis would let him please him. 

He sat up abruptly, wanting desperately to please Louis as he had been done too. His fumbling hands reached for the waistband of the sweatpants that sat just below his hips, and yanking them along with the boxers he wore right off his legs. Louis sported a half-hard-on that seemed to spring up once the confines were removed. Harry's hands stroked the other's member, pumping his fist up and down on it, trying to get it back to a full erection. He was so desperate to make Louis feel good. 

"Harry you don't need to. I know you're not ready, and you don't need to" Louis spoke, pushing Harry's mouth away, that now breathed onto his girth. "I'm perfectly happy with the fact that you're here with me...we'll wait until you're ready okay?" He proposed sweetly. 

Without a warning, Harry threw his leg over Louis' body, sitting up to straddle the other boy just at his waist. "Lou, I want this. For you and for me. I want to show you how much I love you. I want to make you feel good. Baby, I'm ready, just let me make you feel good" Harry pleaded, his eyes begging and he was already lining himself up. 

Looking into those eyes Louis couldn't really refuse, if Harry was so sure about this, he couldn’t be the one to stop him. "Honey, it'll hurt. You're not ready, you’re not prepped" The older boy warned, knowing from experience and several R rated movies. Before Louis could even finish Harry ran off into the bathroom, returning with a bottle Louis was no stranger to. Taking his place on the bed beside Louis, with his legs spread, Harry grabbed Louis' right hand, squeezing the cold gel from the bottle onto his fingers, slicking them up. 

Louis got the hint, but he was still worried, he didn’t want to hurt the poor boy, but the sight Harry had set for him was quite irresistible. Wiggling over to between Harry's raised spread legs, he ran his hands between the cheeks of his pale bum, exposing the pink, puckered hole. He was wary about this but then he heard a whimper from above him, "I can take it. Please...I just need you" Harry begged, his eyes almost watering from the painful erection that he sported once again. 

Slowly Louis traced the ring of muscles to Harry's most sensitive spot, easily sliding a digit in. A scream came from Harry's open mouth, and a confirmation to move. So the older boy took did, sliding his index finger in and out of Harry's tight hole. Moans came from Harry's mouth but after each one, a compliment thrown, trying to make it seem he wasn't as hurt as it appeared and for Louis to continue. 

One finger after another, Louis opened Harry up, stretching his narrow entrance, enough to fit his member, getting Harry ready. "Louis I need you, just please" He whimpered with desperation. 

Sitting up on his knees, Louis looked to Harry, seeing his hand covered in lube and reaching for Louis painfully hard erection. Pulling him closer by the arm, Harry wrapped his hand around the other boy's length, getting him ready. The cool gel made Louis hiss in pleasure, the coldness feeling fantastic on his heat, and Harry's enormous hands adding to the bliss. 

Once he was prepped, Louis hovered over Harry's twisted body, aligning himself with Harry's hole. He wanted to ask once more for assurance but before he could, Harry had pushed down on the boy's member, having him enter his bumhole in one go. 

Both boys took a gasp of relief and pleasure and slight pain. Staying like that for a minute, Harry letting himself adjust to the pain, waiting for it to turn good and Louis not wanting to do anything Harry was uncomfortable with. Both their heads tilted back in bliss, as Harry placed his hands round Louis' neck, the latter's hands gripping at Harry's bony hips. 

Louis could see Harry’s watering eyes, his heart hurting at the thought of him being the reason for those tears. The older boy shushed his softly, wiping the salty tears from the back of his thumb. “You don’t have to do this” Louis reasoned.

“No. I’m fine. You feel amazing” Harry breathed.

Once Harry was comfortable, Louis moved, emptying Harry halfway before sliding back in, filling his lover up again. Over and over again, he did this, Harry screaming in ecstasy, every time his special spot was hit. Louis' moans and grunts mixed with his own were music to their ears. 

They could both feel each other, nothing in between them. Both bodies sticking to each other with the sweat. Passion and lust filled the air as their noises screamed through the room. 

Both lovers so at joy in that moment, so content with each other. They were being intimate and neither could ask for anything else. All of Harry's dreams actually coming to life, feeling far better than just fragments of his imagination. 

Louis' member hit Harry's prostate repeatedly as it thrust in and out. Harry was getting so close to his second orgasm of the night, and Louis could feel it. 

A light warning was given from Harry before he climaxed, getting his cum all over his toned stomach, sandwiching it between his and his lover's body. 

Not soon after, Louis was coming, the sight of the wrecked boy beneath him so pretty and perfect, sending him over the edge. Louis collapsed gently next to Harry, lazily grabbing at his shirt that lay sprawled on the floor beside him. Cleaning the result of Harry's release from his chest, Louis brought Harry in closer, cuddling him into his side. 

"That was amazing" harry breathed, still panting and euphoric from his climax. 

"You're amazing" Louis replied cheekily, placing a peck on the other's forehead, leaving him to blush and grin madly. They lay there in silence, holding onto each other for dear life, praying the other wouldn't get up. 

The comfortable silence was suddenly broken when Harry asked, "You know you just took my virginity".

Panic crossed the other's face, he had forgotten about that. He had taken such an important moment from Harry, one of the most amazing times of his life and he had stolen it from the boy. "I'm sorry" He said regretfully, knowing he can't go back on what happened, not that he really wanted to either. 

"No. I'm glad you took it...I wanted you to" Harry replies, blushing as his usual self, burying his reddened cheeks into the comfort of Louis' neck. "And by the way...I love you too" Harry continued, and he could feel Louis smile into his hair, as he pressed a soft kiss to it. 

The picture perfect moment was playfully interrupted as a stifled chuckle came from Harry. "What are you giggling about?" Louis asked teasingly. 

"Nothing..." He hid. "Just that, I can't believe Louis Tomlinson, the richest man in England, just fucked me" Harry giggled happy and lovingly. 

"Don't say that because that's not what we did" Louis said seriously, tilting Harry's chin up to meet his green eyes, which were now confused.

"We made love"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

~

It was quiet in the Stockholm flat, only small murmurs and whispers heard, getting louder closer to the captivity. Inside the room, both boys lay cuddled into each other, body parts tangled until they couldn't be told apart. Their eyes closed, relaxed bodies pinned together, no space given between them. Their bodies were still sweaty from the activities they engaged in only minutes ago, but the dampness never bothering either of them. 

Louis lay, Harry pressed to his side, as he whispered sweet nothings into the curly-haired boy's ear. He could feel the smile that played along Harry's lips on his bare chest, after every compliment, the smile only getting bigger and brighter. 

Sweet kisses were pressed to his curls, Louis' small delicate hand rubbing Harry's pale, soft back, the action very soothing for the younger boy. He was drifting off, the tiredness too much for Harry to be able to keep his eyes open, and the melodic voice he was hearing wasn't helping him stay awake either. 

Just as he was falling into a state of unconsciousness in his lover's arms, a doorbell sounded through the flat, startle ling both of them. "Just ignore it" Louis said, knowing fully that his captor was quite exhausted and just needed an excuse not to get up. Humming an agreement in response, Harry snuggled further into the boy's arms, pressing a chaste kiss to his chest, right along the tattooed writing. They both remained that way, until the doorbell sounded again, but this time neither of them could ignore it because obviously whoever was on the other side of the door was not going away without seeing someone. 

Reluctantly, Harry got up from the bed, leaving Louis to reach out for him childishly. “Who do you think it is?” Harry asked while shrugging his clothes on, and trying to make himself look at least a bit presentable.

“Neighbours. They probably have noise complaints considering you were very loud” Louis replied, Harry’s cheeks reddening at the mention of his moans and pleas of desperation.

With a quick and embarrassed, “Shut up” he left the room, leaving it unlocked this time, because obviously after what just happened Louis wasn’t going anywhere. He rushed to the door, in the process the bell ringing 3 more times; someone was getting very impatient.

Casually, Harry opened the door, ready to apologize to whomever had complaint and to vow to them they would never hear his inappropriate sounds ever again, but the person that awaited him left him shocked. “Harry! Son, it’s nice to see you again” Derek replied, walking past a frozen Harry into the apartment.

Derek Samuels? What was he doing here? All the way in Stockholm? Did Louis’ people finally give the money? These questions were racing through his mind, paranoia clouding his thoughts. He stood there still at the doorway, not yet over the surprise he had received.

He was jostled out of his daze, when he heard Mr. Samuel’s deep voice order from the couch, “Close the door lad”. Harry did as told and walked over to the sofa his boss was seated on. He stood in front of his with a curious look on his face. “So has Louis been alright?” He asked oddly, it didn’t seem like his normal tone.

“He’s fine. Safe and held” Harry answered, visibly swallowing a huge lump in his throat.

After a bit of indecisiveness he replied, “Good”. It seemed smug, too suspicious.

“What brings you here? You could’ve just called to ask that” Harry asked trying to get the man out of as quick as he could, God forbid he saw what state Louis was in at the moment. 

Mr. Samuels didn't bother replying to the question, instead saying whatever was weighing heavily on him, Harry could tell. "So I was in town for a couple days, and don't worry it wasn't to check on you or anything. I came from London to here for business actually " He said, patting the seat next to him, insisting that Harry sat down, but Harry refused, not wanting the other man to be too comfortable. "While here, I decided to check the news one day. it played some entertainment, reality bullshit and normally I wouldn't have kept it on, but then someone very interesting showed up on screen" Derek said, faking amusement. 

"Louis Tomlinson was on the screen. Now I don't know too much Swedish but I know enough to understand that he was spotted in Stockholm, somewhere he shouldn't be and no one should know he is" Derek continued his voice quite intimidating and threatening at this point. Harry clearly knew he was busted; only God knows what his boss would do to him now.

"It wasn't my fault he escaped but I got him back. He's in that room, perfectly safe and he will stay in that room until we get the money. I promise I won't let him ever leave the room-" Harry ranted his apology in a defense against what might happen to him next. 

"Harry!" Derek said, cutting off the poor worried boy. "Don't worry. You will stay here. You will get your money when it comes. I'm a fair man and I made a promise" He continued, Harry releasing the breath he'd been holding. "And I will rid you of Louis. I'm going to find someone else to keep him from now" 

Those words that he uttered made Harry's world practically crash down. He was taking Louis away. He was taking the love of his life away from him. "No. I can watch him!" Harry insisted, yelling to get his point through. 

"Harry, clearly you can't....Why is this a big deal anyways? You still get your money. You can still stay here; keep all that stuff I gave you. You can live a fine life, so why does it matter if I take Louis away with me?" Derek investigated. 

Harry as just about to answer impulsively but the response of "I'm in love with him" would be way too inappropriate and completely wrong. Anything Derek was even giving him would be gone if he ever told him that Louis just might be the love of his life. 

Derek made his way to the door that was obviously Louis', it being the one of two doors that were closed with a lock built in. He pulled out the key, which Harry didn't even know he had, although it made some serious sense that he did. 

Too fast Mr. Samuels unlocked the door and had it open. Harry was scared to see the sight that was probably on the bed, a restless, waiting, naked and ready to scream Harry's name. Making his way to beside Mr. Samuels who waited in the open doorway, staring at what he assumed to obviously be Louis, and was surprised at what he saw. The bed messy, but looking cleaner than just-after-sex look, completely clothed, and lying close eyed on the bed.

A breath of relief left his lips, but just as he relaxed, his body stiffened again. Seeing Derek rush to Louis, bothering his lover's peaceful state. His boss grabbed Louis' hair, tugging on it hard enough to yank him up. Whatever rest Louis was trying to get was gone as his eyes flew open, and a scream of pain left his mouth.

It killed Harry to see his love scream painfully, showing he was being tortured and needed Harry, but unfortunately Harry couldn't do anything to stop the pain.

Wordlessly, Louis was pulled off the bed, his body landing limply on the floor but Derek’s hand still grabbing a fistful of hair and another fist full of Louis' shirt. Clueless Louis couldn't do anything but scream as he was getting dragged out of the room. 

"Harry!" He screams repeatedly, calling for his captor to help and protect him, but the curly-haired lad was helpless in that situation.

Derek didn't seem to care much for the blue-eyed boy's ear-piercing screeching. Louis thrashed around in Derek's grip trying to get away from the stranger and back into his lover's arms but was too weak and tired and overpowered to be able to get much success. 

Harry couldn't do anything but watch, as the boy he loved with all he had, was brutally taken from him. He couldn't even move or speak, too frozen and shocked from what was going on. 

Before he knew it, his boss had taken his crying, screaming captive out of the Stockholm flat, slamming the door behind him. It took a while for Harry's mind to register what had just happened, his eyes catching up before his brain did, giving him and eyes full of tears. He was breathless and motionless, and could only think of one thing. The one thing he should've told Louis before he was gone. 

"I'll find you. I promise"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

~

It had been 38 hours and 24 minutes. Harry sat hadn't left Louis' bed for anything more than the joining bathroom. He hadn't had anything to eat, hadn't slept; he lay in his lover's bed, completely nude. He covered himself in blankets and comforters to keep warm but they never replaced the heat that Louis would’ve given him. He lay on the the older boy's pillow, trying to inhale the scent of mint and sex he left behind but that didn't replicate Louis' presence.

Harry hadn't shed a single tear since Louis left. He was still in shock at how the love of his life was taken away from him, so easily. It was only hours before the incident they had made love, and now that didn't matter, because the person he was so intimate was snatched right from him. 

The younger boy had promised he would find him one day, but how was that ever going to happen. Harry was stuck in the cold apartment that seemed lifeless without Louis, and only God knows where he was. 

Only over a day had passed and Harry was already so miserable without Louis, far worse than he had been the first time. This time he had fallen harder for the boy with the blue eyes; he had fallen truly, madly, deeply in love with him and he was gone. Just when he knew Louis wouldn't choose to leave, he was forced to. 

How was the 19 year old survive without his true love, if he couldn't even make it through one day without him? He gave up Louis for money, didn't do anything at the moment because he thought once he got the money he would find Louis again. But that turned out to be the wrong choice. 

Louis would never give the money, and harry knew that all too well. He would wait around until he was released, he might try to escape again, but no matter what he was not going to give in. 

With no money for Derek, meant no money for Harry, equaling to no Louis for Harry either. The curly-haired boy knew he had made the wrong decision, possibly the worst decision of his life. 

He should've fought for his love, shouldn't have let him be dragged out of the flat, shouldn't have let him leave his protection. But at that time he couldn’t do anything and he regretted it so much. 

The thought of 'Maybe this is a sign' crossed through Harry's mind. Maybe they just weren't meant to fall in love, maybe it was best if they stayed apart and that's exactly what the heavens were trying to do. But no matter how many times Harry said it to himself; he never seemed to believe it. 

Maybe it was just his hopelessly romantic self or the fact that he was lovestruck but he knew that he and Louis falling in love wasn't a mistake or a misfortune; he had a feeling right from the beginning that something like this was meant to happen. They were meant to fall in love and they were meant to have a happy ending together.

\---

“Get in the car and don’t make a sound” The stranger who had pulled him out of the comfort of the Stockholm flat said to Louis. He had tied him up; his wrists and ankles likely red from the rope burn and his lips sticky from the duct tape covering his mouth. However Louis still thrashed around, trying to get any sound possible to grab someone’s attention and for someone to help him. But the night streets of the outskirts of Stockholm proved to be unhelpful.

The car was driving with full speed, no doubt way over the speed limit. All through the car ride Louis kept looking behind him, hoping a black range rover was following hot on their trail. He hoped that harry was after them and that he would fight for Louis and wouldn’t let him go. But every time he was disappointed with the sight of an empty street.

It didn’t take long before the car stopped, pulling into a parking lot. The stranger who had introduced himself as Derek came to Louis, untying him and grabbing him out of the car. Louis was lost to where they were until he followed Derek silently, like he threatened, to the ticket counter.

“Two tickets for London for the next train” Derek asked the lady behind the booth. Louis tried signaling to her for help, but she seemed to be as dumb as a board, only giving him some rude gestures in exchange.

“Sir the next train leaves in 10 minutes. Enjoy your trip” She said in a nasally voice, as she handed Derek the tickets, probably still upset with Louis. It took only a couple minutes to get through the station and all the formalities and into the train to London.

The cart was completely empty, not many people wanting to travel at night obviously. This gave Louis a chance to finally speak; unlike before when he had been told to not cause any suspicion or his ass will be on the line. “Who are you? Where are you taking me? And why is it away from Harry?” Louis asked yelling out of his seat, only to be pulled back down.

“Told you. My name is Derek. I’m your kidnapper” He said sarcastically, hoping to put an end to Louis’ questioning, but it wasn’t so easy.

“So what about Harry? Why is he not here? Why did you take me away from him-” Louis ranted but was quickly cut off by a hand pressing over his mouth. Soon a cloth replaced the hand, and before he knew it he felt oddly drowsy and shut his eyes.

The knockout gas was enough to keep Louis unconscious for the time being and also for several hours after. Once he woke up, he was no longer in the train cart he had fallen asleep in. Instead he woke up in a nice double bed. It wasn’t as fluffy or comfortable as the one he had been used to for the past week or so, but nonetheless, it could work.

Louis knew he was in his new captivity, and he didn’t like it one bit. Firstly, it was miles away from Harry; he was all the way in Sweden while Louis was in probably a nameless apartment building in London. And it felt so cold. Physically, the heater was on, Louis could feel it beside the bed, but the white walls, the white bed, the empty room, everything felt cold and lifeless. The only bit of radiance in the room was from the mirror that hung across on the wall opposite to him. Carefully walking up to it, Louis took a look at himself. He looked the same, but there was definitely something different he couldn't put his finger on. Moving in closer, Louis inspected himself once again, from bottom to top.

His roaming eyes stopped at the reflection of his eyes. Instead of the usual bright blue, there was the tiniest hint of green in them. Louis wasn't used to his eyes changing colour but was well aware that it happened to people. The green in his eyes was jade, and warm the same way Harry's eyes always were. It was like a tiny bit of Harry had sewed itself in with Louis' being, like Harry had overtime become a part of Louis. And now that his part was not with him he felt incomplete. It all felt wrong. 

That's when everything caught up with Louis. Everything from him leaving Harry to being where he was now. The whole idea recently dawning on him, overwhelming him greatly. His eyes began to water, his lip pouting and trembling trying not to let the sob that was coming escape. A tear slipped down his cheek. He knew there was no way Harry could hear him or see him, but he needed to get his words out in the open. "Where are you? Please...I need you Harry".

\---

Harry was done moping around. He couldn't bear not being with Louis. And clearly Louis couldn't do anything to see him, so he had to take charge. The only thing was finding Louis, but by experience Harry knew exactly how to do it. He was going to get his love back and this time Derek was not going to get in the way.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

~

Louis sat at the foot of the door, lifeless and limp, using any energy he had to sit up instead of collapsing on the floor. The boy was all cried out, tears stained his cheeks, his eyes red, staring at the door as if Harry would walk through there and hold him in his arms any second. But he knew that wouldn't happen. 

Derek had come in a couple times, to give Louis some food that was not nearly as good as what Harry used to cook for him. He came in to check up on Louis, threaten him a couple times to give the money but after being frustrated with a silent boy he left. 

He had come in time and time again when Louis was crying, telling him to shut up as he was causing complaints from the neighbours. But the poor boy couldn't help it. He had lost the love of his life, how was he expected to just accept it without any resistance and move on. He lost Harry and he was very upset about it, that's the only way he could show it. 

Louis didn't know what to do. He had to get back to Harry but how was he supposed to sneak out of the room. From the old captivity it wasn't hard, seduce Harry for the key and just plain walk out. But Louis could not even try that on Derek. First, Derek wasn't the type to cater to the rich man's every whim; he couldn't be forced to stay in the room until Louis was able to scam him. And he wouldn't feel right about doing it with him. 

Of course it didn't feel good doing it with Harry either, it killed him to know that he was hurting an innocent boy. He remembers the guilt he felt in that dingy motel room. But with Derek, sparing his feelings was out of the question. To do something like that with him, was like giving something intimate like his love and affection that belonged to Harry to the scum of the earth. He couldn't do it.

His eyes finally flickered off of the mirror they had been gazing at for God knows how long, to look around the room for something to help his escape. However the room was empty, unless he was going to use the one furniture piece, the bed, to break the door open. Which he obviously couldn't.

The only other thing in the room was a window, a small one, on the side wall. Running up to it, and pulling the curtains off, Louis looked out of it. The height he was at startled him. It seemed like he was a good 4 floors above the ground, with no fire escape either.

Frankly he was getting quite frustrated and tired from this. He didn't want to be here. He needed a way to escape but it all seemed out of his hands. He couldn't change the position he was in at the moment. He couldn't get out of it either.

Just when he thought he was all cried out, a few tears made their way down his cheeks. The thought of possibly withering away in this cold white room, without ever seeing Harry again, truly hurt him. He didn't want that, but he knew it wasn't a completely irrational possibility. He dived head first into the small bed, his cries getting louder as he buried his head in the pillow.

His cries got quieter after a while, his breathing slowing down to its normal rate. Stained tears were left on his cheeks as he drifted off to sleep. However his little rest that made his forget everything only lasted for a couple hours.

Louis had always been a light sleeper, so when he heard the rustling in the room, he was up and out of bed. Due to the darkness in the room, which he assumed to be because he had slept through the afternoon, he couldn't see the tall shadowy figure by the window. A slight panic crept into his system as he silently tried to walk towards the light switch, trying to not grasp attention of the person still managing in through the window.

Tiptoeing to the switch, he flicked it on. Instantly his eyes had to shut, to get used to the lighting change. Once he was more comfortable his eyes fluttered open, still a bit hazy though. First thing he did was look at the stranger by the window. The person looked familiar, curly hair, green eyes, tall figure, with his arms open. It looked like Harry, but Louis wasn't ready to believe it. Harry couldn't possibly be in his room. Pushing it aside as some hallucination, he crawled back to the bed, and was just about to lie down when he heard the figure whisper something. "Louis"

That dark, husky voice snapped him right into his senses. And before he knew it, he had run up into Harry's arms, getting lifted off the ground and up into a tight hug. "It's really you?" Louis asked hesitantly. Harry just responded with a chuckle and a nod that Louis felt on his neck that cradled Harry’s head. "Harry!" Louis shouted again, but his mouth was covered before Derek could hear. The younger boy removed his hand off of his lover's lips, replacing it with his own pair of plump lips.

The kiss was hungry, and greedy. They had been without it for longer than either of them wanted, and now all they wanted was each other. It didn't last too long though, as Louis pulled away, gasping for air. Pulling out of his arms he grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him to the bed. Laying down on it, he pulled the taller boy beside him. 

"How did you find me?" Louis asked, looking up into those jade eyes he missed so much. 

"The lady at the reception desk can not keep her mouth shut!" Harry chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, and evoke that smile out of Louis that just seemed to light up his world. "I search your name up, and that lady has pictures of you being brought in, and really excited tweets and all". Both boys laughed at this. 

Louis never considered himself a socialite, even though the rest of the world did. He never found anything benefitting from people constantly taking his pictures, until now. 

"How did you get in though?" The blue eyed boy asked, filled with curiosity. 

"Through the window" 

"That's so high though! You could've died!" Louis panicked, grabbing Harry's face in his hands. 

"But I didn't. And trust me, you'd be worth it" He answered connecting their lips once again. With all the limbs and bodies, crammed onto the too-big-for-two-people bed, Harry rolled up on top of Louis, keeping their lips still connected. 

Harry's hands started to wander, him wanting to be as close as possible to Louis, with nothing being in the way. It wasn't anything lustful or a desire or anything, it was just for his sake. Louis was very surprised by this, his usual shy Harry seemed to have dispersed.

But Louis wasn't conservative either, his palms, traveling from Harry's cheeks, down his body, resting on the small of his back. His fingers going under the fabric of the shirt repeatedly. Harry understanding the hint lifted his upper body and quickly removing his shirt, as well as Louis'. 

Their lips connected once again, blindly moving their hands to strip the other of his bottoms as well. It didn't take long until the two boys lay, nude, lazily kissing each other. Their kisses were soft but filled with all the love they had for each other. Their lips met briefly each time but it seemed to send a shock through both bodies instantaneously. Both of them were so content with their position. Lying in their lover's arms as close as purely possible. 

This wasn't lustful or greedy or in any way sensual, it was pure love. Nothing sexual, because they didn't need that to show they loved each other. They could show it just by how their eyes always glimmered around the other, how their smiles were always bigger, how they craved each other. They didn't need something physical to show their love because what they had in their heart was truly far more powerful. 

Reluctantly Harry pulled back, "I love you" He whispered. 

"I love you" His lover replied, never too keen on the 'too' that people put at the end of the phrase. 

"You know I will always find you. No matter where you go. I'll find you"

"Promise?" Louis asked quietly, although he already knew the answer already. 

"I promise"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

~

"Louis let's go...we have to leave. He could come back any minute!" Harry said rushing as he waited on the ledge outside the window holding his hand out for his lover. They didn't have too much time to escape before Derek came back. It was a sly escape; the first time he came when Harry was still there, shoving the curly haired lad quickly into the bathroom and hoping Derek didn't look in there, thankfully he didn't. But neither of the boys knew when the bossman could come back and Harry's plan was to get them both out before he could return. 

The feathered haired boy should be happy, he was finally getting out of this, he could finally escape and with the boy he loved of all people. But the happiness was overshadowed easily, as he realized Harry's escape plan. 

"Harry I can't. It's too far down" Louis said, his eyes tearing up from the fear he had of heights. He was sitting right in the window; being tiny he could fit with ease. 

Harry didn't want to force his love into anything but he knew it was good for both of them and that there was no other way of escape. He picked up Louis' hand that was resting on his shaking knee. Grasping it tightly after planting a firm kiss on his knuckles, he tugged the smaller hand, signalling Louis to stand on the ledge with Harry. 

But it seemed that Louis was quite determined to stay where he was. Obviously Harry could sense the fear that manifested itself inside the older boy, so he tried his best to calm him down. Walking closer he used his free hand to caress Louis' soft cheek. "Louis this is the only way. We'll be fine. I promise" He whispered. Harry could see Louis lighten up a tiny bit but still not enough to make him lose his grip on the window. 

All of a sudden a loud knocking on the door interrupted their sweet moment. The accidental knock soon turning into a forceful banging and rutting against the door. "Open this door" Derek's low yet loud voice shouted, pushing against the door that the two boys had managed to barricade with the bed. 

"Louis come on...he'll be here any second" Harry whispered tugging on his lover's arm while looking through the window to see the bed already moving from the force. 

"Haz...I'm scared" Louis whined, so close to tears. 

"Listen to me...Louis, you will be fine. I promise I won't let anything happen to you" Harry said, looking the other boy in the eyes, connecting to him, telling him that he will be perfectly fine. He noticed the uneasiness in his eyes still, the blue eyes still very hesitant. "Babe, trust me" He reinforced. Harry could see some of the wariness leave the boy's eyes, enough for him to at least hop onto the ledge now. 

The banging was still constant on the bedroom door which made the two boys hurry just a tad bit. Holding onto Harry's hand with a death grip and being plastered against the brick wall, Louis made his was way carefully along the ledge. He could feel his legs trembling beneath him, his mind fearing if he'll be able to even stand upright and his eyes fearing the view that awaits if he looks down. 

Harry's squeeze on his hand was reassuring, as they crossed ledge after ledge, jumping from one to the other, careful to maintain their balance. Once far enough from the room, and close to the pipe on the side of the building, Harry let go of the tanned boy's hand, just long enough to slide down the railing to the ledge beneath them. 

Once securely there, Harry motioned for Louis to follow, but with his extreme fear of heights, he was frightened just by looking down at the curly-haired boy. He sat on the ledge, dangling his legs off, using just the technique of jumping rather than the pipe. Harry's arms were opened below him, ready to catch the boy above. It was more for his confidence rather than actually catching him though. 

After a bit more of Harry's encouraging words from down below, Louis took the chance, hoping down onto the ledge, immediately losing his balance that way. Thank god, Harry was able to grab a hold of the boy before he toppled off the ledge and splat onto the ground. 

After calming down Louis from that near death experience they continued down, floor by floor until they reached the ground. The happiness and freedom that flew through their veins was indescribable, especially for Louis who hadn't had this feeling of freedom in weeks of captivity. 

"Harry we made it!" He screamed from excitement, jumping into Harry's once again waiting arms, holding him for dear life. Right as Harry was about to respond, they heard that deep yet extremely loud voice again, yelling curse words at the 2 boys who looked up at him. 

Just as Derek saw the two of them, he left the room, undoubtedly on his way down to get Louis and do bad things to Harry, who stood there shocked. All of his previous confidence had managed to disappear as soon as he saw Derek, but thankfully Louis had gained some from him. 

Grabbing the pale boy's abnormally large hands, he sprinted off, in whatever direction he chose, honestly not knowing his way around this part of town. 

They ran for blocks and blocks, not knowing where they were going or where they could go, for that matter, until stopping to catch their breaths. Harry had remained quiet all this way and Louis could tell there was definitely something on his mind. "What's going on? Is everything okay?" Louis asked concerned, in response only getting a nod from Harry, but they both knew that wouldn't be the end of that discussion. 

"So where do we go now?" Harry asked. Both boys were in deep thought at the question asked until Louis spoke up.

"Don't your parents live in this part of town? I remember you told me once that they live around here" Louis spoke excited they'd have a place to go for now. "Can we go to them?" 

Harry was stiffened at the question that Louis brought up. Of course he would love to go back to his parents, but these were the same people that kicked him out, that disowned him, that swore they'd never want to see their son again. But Harry couldn't tell Louis that; it would lead to a whole lot of other background stories that would just scare him away and Harry couldn't let that happen. 

"Boo, I don't know if we can" Harry reasoned, still trying to keep up a cheery facade though. He didn't want Louis to catch on to what was wrong. 

"Harry, that's the only place we can be safe for the time being. It's the only place Derek can't find us" Louis stuttered out, trying not to push Harry too much. But as soon as the idea of safety came up, Harry couldn't deny it. His parents’ house would truly be the only safe place, where they couldn't be found and Louis couldn't be taken away. He couldn't let Derek take him away again. Reluctantly he agreed to the idea, taking the path that he solely remembered to his parents' home. All the while hoping that his parents had some love and care left for him that they take him in, even if just for a day. 

The younger boy's grip on Louis' hand tightened the closer the got to their destination. Step by step, the thoughts of what could happen bombarded his mind.

His lover was clear on what was happening; the fear in Harry’s body was unavoidable. Placing a chaste kiss on Harry’s cheek, Louis asked “What’s on your mind?”, although he was disappointed when Harry didn’t give him the real response. 

“What if Derek finds us? What if he takes you away again?” Harry asked, and even though it was one of the cause for stress on his mind, this wasn’t the one Louis asked for.

“We’ll go to your parents and the call the police on him” Louis assured, connecting his blue reassuring eyes with Harry’s worried green ones.

“But you’re not allowed to call-“ Harry argued.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be okay. You’ll be okay. I’ll be okay” Louis said, kissing Harry gently on the lips.

A few more steps together in a comfortable silence and they had arrived. Louis pulled Harry along to the front door, granted it was early but they were both almost sure someone in the house would answer the door.

Louis knocked on the door firmly, wondering why Harry was trying to hide behind him yet trying to make it look completely natural. 

A tired brown eyed haired woman answered the door, her eyes lighting up as soon as she saw the feathered haired boy, clearly recognizing him. But the glowing smile was soon replaced by a confused expression. “Louis Tomlinson...what do you seem to be doing at our house so early in the morning?” She asked motherly.

Louis really didn’t know what to reply; not knowing who he assumed to be Harry’s mother would like him to say. He nudged the hiding boy behind him, who the woman probably didn’t take notice of, encouraging Harry to come out into the open.

Reluctantly he came out from behind Louis, a regretful look on his face, like he wasn’t ready to look his mother in the eyes. He decided to sneak a glance up at the woman who once loved him, only to see her face reddening from anger.

“Harry?!”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

~

Louis knocked on the door firmly, wondering why Harry was trying to hide behind him yet trying to make it look completely natural. 

A tired brown eyed haired woman answered the door, her eyes lighting up as soon as she saw the feathered haired boy, clearly recognizing him. But the glowing smile was soon replaced by a confused expression. “Louis Tomlinson...what do you seem to be doing at our house so early in the morning?” She asked motherly.

Louis really didn’t know what to reply; not knowing who he assumed to be Harry’s mother would like him to say. He nudged the hiding boy behind him, who the woman probably didn’t take notice of, encouraging Harry to come out into the open.

Reluctantly he came out from behind Louis, a regretful look on his face, like he wasn’t ready to look his mother in the eyes. He decided to sneak a glance up at the woman who once loved him, only to see her face reddening from anger.

“Harry?!” 

"Hi Mum..." He whispered, his head resting against Louis' shoulder, him trying to bury himself into Louis' warmth. He saw the look his mother gave him, one of fury, probably at the name he used for her. "Anne..." He corrected himself. The lady's face softened a tiny bit, turning to a hint of sorrow but then straight back to anger. 

"What brings you around-" She asks but was quickly and rudely cut off; Harry didn't want her to continue and reveal to Louis the fact that he was kicked out and was never supposed to show his face again. 

"We need a place to stay" Harry said, not raising his voice at all, leading to him having to repeat himself. Anne contemplated the plea he offered, she didn't want Harry back in the house, not after what he had done, it wasn't safe. 

"Him too?" She asked, pointing to Louis, who nodded to respond. Hopeful look filled both their faces, even though Harry knew his mother would never approve of him coming back home, even if just for a day. She took a while before answering which seemed suspicious to the blue eyed boy; shouldn't it be a parent's instinct to help their child in their time of need yet that didn't seem like the situation at the moment. 

Just when Harry was about to pull Louis along, going to tell him that they'll find another place, Anne said, "Yes. You may stay here" sternly. Both boys found some sense of relief in the answer. Both of them lightened up a bit when they saw Anne's face change from anger to motherly, as she invited Louis in, leaving Harry to come in on his own. "Darling, Harry's room is upstairs, last door down the hall. Why don't you rest and get comfortable" She said to Louis, letting him go upstairs in an instant. 

Harry was about to follow, when his wrist was jerked back roughly. The happiness was gone from his mum's face as rage replaced it once again. "What are you doing back here? Didn't your dad and I tell you we don't want you back here? Didn't we tell you we didn't ever want to see your face again? What makes you think you can just come back here?" She shouted in a whisper, trying not to make a scene and have Louis hear.

She had more questions but they were quickly cut off by Louis' loud voice booming through the house, "Harry, can you come please?". Harry bid a quick goodbye to his mom, who wouldn't refuse him going to do whatever Louis asked for because well he was Louis Tomlinson. He rushed up the stairs and down the hall, to see Louis waiting in the open doorway. 

"Why did you call? Is everything okay?" Harry asked, slightly out of breath. Wordlessly, the shorter boy grabbed his big hand, leading him inside his own room and down onto the bed. He went to the door to lock it securely, not wanting others to be present or hear them. 

"What's going on?" The feathered haired boy asked, leaning against the door. "And don't even think of lying to me..." he whispered as an afterthought. Harry contemplated actually telling the truth, hesitating for minutes because he really didn't even know where to start and what to say. He didn't want to scare Louis away, he didn't want the love of his life to leave because of his screwed up past. Louis saw the nervousness on his face; he walked up to him, sitting down right beside the taller lad. "You can tell me anything" Louis said, grabbing Harry's large hand and placing a gentle kiss upon it. 

"And you won't leave again?" Harry asked whimpering as the thought of Louis leaving came to mind. He could already feel the tears build up in his eyes and he tried so hard not to show them. Louis didn't say anything to Harry's question only kissing him with so much love, making the answer obvious. 

"Harry...I don't like seeing you upset and stressed and worried. Tell me what's wrong...maybe I can help" Louis encouraged. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry started his story. "When I was 17, I had to go to juvie...prison for kids" He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, but he could see the concentration on Louis' face as a sign for him to continue. "It was because I...was charged with murder" He continued, his voice going weak. Louis didn't say anything but instead of moving away like anyone would've done, he moved closer, leaving no space between them as he held the trembling Harry in his arms. "Lou, I swear I didn't do it on purpose, it wasn't my fault, it was an accident. This boy put something in my drink and next thing I knew I woke up by a lake next to a dead body. Louis I don't know how it happened. I swear" Harry ranted, tripping on his own words and getting chocked up through the tears. 

Louis wasn't the one to judge though. He knew Harry could never do anything like that. It was a misunderstanding or he was under the influence and it wasn't his fault. Harry honestly couldn't be more relieved that he was still in Louis' warmth; for sure he thought Louis would leave, but he was still here and thank the lord for that. "Anything else...?" Louis asked, not knowing if there was more to the story.

"I'm not allowed in this house anymore..." Harry whispered and he could feel Louis' face mould into one of confusion against his skin when those words were uttered. "When I got out of juvie, I came back and I wasn't even allowed in the house. Mum and Dad said they never want to see me again and that there was no point coming back. They told me I was a disgrace. They practically disowned me...left me on to fend for myself". As he said that he could feel more tears rushing down his face, soon to be wiped away by Louis’ petite hands. 

"That's also why I was hired to kidnap you...Derek had found my criminal record and he thought I could do it. But I swear I didn't want to, it's just I didn’t have a choice! I was practically starving and I needed the money. Louis I am so so sorry" Harry finished, his words still stuttering and hesitant though. 

The tan boy pulled Harry up, sitting in front of him, face to face. "Don't apologize for something that isn't your fault" He coaxed, trying to make Harry smile a bit. "Harry, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You didn't deserve it at all" Louis whispered, his blue eyes connected with Harry's green ones. 

"You're not going to leave right? Please don't leave" Harry said, tears drying on his cheeks. 

"Never. Would never even think about it" Louis said, leaning in to press a loving yet chaste kiss to Harry's plump lips. He gently guided Harry up from the bed, walking slowly, hand in hand to the door and down the hall. 

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked warily. 

"I don't know but if you're not welcome here then we don' need to be here. We'll find somewhere else to stay" 

"Louis, my mum doesn't have any objection against you staying. She would hate me even more if I made you leave" Harry reasoned. 

"But I don't like her for making you leave. And if you leave then I'm leaving too" Louis said, smiling in loyalty as he dragged Harry down the hallway. 

They were just at the top of the stairs, when they suddenly halted, seeing the person at the door. Both boys got in a bit of a hurry to go to the man and ask him for help like they had planned. Rushing down the stairs, Harry running faster than Louis reaching the door first, leaving Louis to take his time, he was met by the man in the blue uniform. It was a shock as to why he was here but Harry wasn't going to complain; Louis and he needed the help from him so he wasn't the one to question the police officer at the door.

Harry was just about to say something, when the officer spoke first, "Harry Styles, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Louis Tomlinson"


	20. Chapter 20. Final Chapter.

Chapter 20

~

"Harry Styles...you have a visitor" The man in the blue uniform said to the curly-haired boy through the bars. His cell door was unlocked and pair of handcuffs were put on him before he was allowed to step outside the metal room. Harry could feel his lips curve up into a slight smile, despite the fact that he was behind bars, locked up for something he shouldn't even be responsible for, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that his blue-eyed boyfriend, if he was allowed to call him that, was here ready to get Harry out of captivity.

He saw a shadowy figure approach, the man whose face was not quite visible walked, running his hand nosily along the bars in the nearby prison cells. Two guards accompanied him, making sure the visitor wasn't made a victim or anything of the sort. 

Harry was about to scream his love's name, ready to envelope him in a hug that he so desperately needed, but he was stopped in his tracks once he saw who the visitor actually was. 

It was a person that Harry expected to be nowhere near a jail or the police or anywhere he could be arrested. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked his boss that awaited him. 

"Gentlemen, if you could please give us some privacy" Derek said in general but referring to the guards that as per request did leave. "Harry, aren't you glad to see me?" He asked in such a sinister way; it made the younger boy cringe. 

Harry didn't exactly know what the answer Derek expected, or what the answer should be. On one hand, Derek could be one of the only people that could prove Harry innocent and get him out of the prison, but on the other hand why would he? Why would Mr. Derek Samuels put his life at risk, prove himself guilty to make Harry innocent? 

"Are you here to get me out?" The green-eyed lad asked warily, with hesitation in his voice 

However Harry's question was not entirely answered the way he needed it to be. "Maybe. Why did you help him escape?" Derek asked, responding to Harry's question with a question of his own. 

Harry's first instinct was to bluntly say "I'm in love with him" but that answer would do remotely nothing to help his situation. "Why did you even kidnap him?" Harry asked. It seemed that they both had questions that required proper answers they never got. 

"Thought that was obvious...I needed money. And as far as I remember so did you. You agreed to this didn't you? You are guilty" Derek said over-confidently, looking at Harry but Harry just couldn't match his gaze. 

"Then why aren't you behind bars too?" Harry asked using the bit of courage he found in himself. 

"You can't prove I did anything. I never had an appointment with you, I never hired you, I never gave you anything, I never told you to do anything. This is your crime. You did it all. You can go tell everyone that I'm a criminal but who's going to believe you without proof?" Derek finished, his head held high. He got away easy, left no trace that this might be his doing. He left and Harry's stuck in prison...again. 

“At least tell me who called the police?” Harry asked out of the sake of knowing and he was sure that Derek would know.

“What’s yours truly for?” He replied smugly, ready to walk out, clearly not needing to say anything more.

Right as their conversation finished the guards returned to escort Derek out and to lock up Harry once again. 

Quite ironic, how Harry was once the boy that kept a captive, and now he became one. He used to hold Louis hostage for money, and now here he was being held behind bars until he was bailed out or proven innocent. 

Also funny how this happens to him every time. This wasn't the first time he'd been framed, or the first time he was in prison, wasn't the first time he lost the ones he loved. It wasn't fair, Harry thought, wasn't fair how he was always stuck and the real culprit escaped easy. It was never fair. 

As time passed by all he could think about was Louis, where was he? Louis once promised that he wouldn’t leave, that after knowing everything he wouldn’t leave him, that they’d find each other. They had made so many promises and Louis seemed to be breaking each one of them as time passed.

It had been near 18 hours since Harry was put in prison and still no sign of Louis. It’s not as if he didn’t know where Harry was, or how to get him out, but still he hadn’t even made an effort to free Harry and get him back and that truly hurt him.

Several people he didn’t even expect to see had visited him even if just for a moment, but the blue-eyed, feather haired boy he needed wasn’t remotely close to Harry.

Derek had stopped by, an encounter Harry never wants to remember, his mother had stopped by, a disapproving look on her face and the several disappointingly painful words she uttered weren’t worth remembering either. But not once had Louis had come.

Tears made their way silently down his cheeks as the thought of Louis never coming crept into his mind. The questions haunting his brain, what if Louis never came? What if Harry never got free? What if Harry rot in the dingy jail cell? What if he never gets his happily ever after with Louis?

His cheeks were wet, his eyes dry, all cried out when he heard the loud clinking of metal. From beneath his hooded eyes and long lashes he could see a key being inserted into the keyhole. The lock was undone quickly and I was hauled out. The handcuffs were unlocked as I was being dragged through the row of cells. Once we were in the makeshift lobby the police station had, my unasked question was answered.

“You’re free to go, Styles” The guard told me harshly. “Now get out of here”.

“I’m innocent?” I asked softly, not wanting to provoke anything from the strict man in front of me.

“You’ve been bailed out” The guard said as he walked off, not entirely answering Harry’s question but that’s as close as he was going to get.

Harry was left in the empty lobby, not really needed so he decided to leave, as he was asked. Walking out the front door, taking whichever way he wanted, didn’t really matter as he didn’t have a place to go. He couldn’t go back to his parents for the obvious reason and he didn’t even know where Louis was but it didn’t really matter, Louis probably didn’t need him anyways.

He was lost in his own thoughts as he took a few steps away from the police station, when a loud honk startled him. He looked back to the direction of the loud noise only to see a waiting blue Porsche, one he didn’t recognize. The windows were tinted so it wasn’t clear who was inside, but Harry was sure they wanted him to come closer. He approached the car, and once the window was rolled down and he could see the driver, he could feel the biggest smile make its way on his face.

Louis sat in the car, a sly smile on his lips as well. They held eye contact for a couple minutes before Louis opened his mouth to speak. “What are you waiting for? Get in”. It didn’t take a second longer for the younger boy to open the door and jump into the passenger seat.

Harry couldn’t even say anything, too happy to speak. He could feel his happy tears pool in his eyes. Nothing was said between the 2 of them, just their lips pulled together in a kiss that just seemed to last forever. Their hands roamed all over each others’ bodies, they were pressed against each other, not ready to pull away now, or ever.

Harry was the first to pull away after a good 3 minutes, needing to ask some questions but Louis already knew the question and spoke before he was even asked. “Sorry it took so long, there was so much legal stuff that needed to get sorted out…and finally they let me pay the bail money”.

Right from that sentence Harry got worried. Louis had to pay for Harry’s stupid mistake. His forehead started tensing up and clearly the older boy noticed before saying, “Stop worrying, it’s all good now” Lou said, holding his hand tight, trying to ease his lover’s tension.

“But you had to pay so much…” Harry said still frowning. The blue-eyed boy moved closer, quickly pecking that frown off the beautiful face.

“Harry, you’re worth it. You’re always worth it” He said sweetly. “And guess who’s being arrested this very second? Derek Samuels!” He continued, the good news getting Harry to pull his Louis in the biggest hug ever.

“I can’t believe you did all this” Harry said muffled as his face was buried in his boyfriend’s neck.

“All for you”

“I love you Lou”

“I love you more. Forever and Always”

“Promise”

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Very cheesy and fluffy. This fanfic is also available on Wattpad by me.


End file.
